


After Dark

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: The Vampire Apocalypse [1]
Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: The sun protects us, a shining beacon that has kept the darkness at bay. Evil fears it, for the light is their weakness and they shun it. Even the sun can't protect me now, nothing can. Except perhaps for the man I know only as 'Koichi'.





	1. Chapter 1

The end of the world began with a bowling game. At least that was how I felt that night. I was being entirely annihilated by my date, despite my best efforts to hold up my own. I felt humiliated and embarrassed as I bowled another not good enough ball and went to sit back on the bench with a frustrated sigh. I wasn't good at this game, I'd warned Koichi of just that, but still he had insisted that this was what he wanted to do tonight. Foolishly I had agreed to go along with his insanity, if only to spend more time in his company.

How do I ever begin to describe Koichi? He was the part of myself that I had lost long ago. Playful, trusting and easy going enough to suggest that reality had never sunk it's fangs into him like it had done to most of us. I'm not saying my life was bad, far from it, just I had learned to keep certain things about myself secret from those I wasn't sure I could trust. It was hard being a gay man in this city, yet Koichi acted like it was easy. Maybe it was for him, he certainly didn't care what others though of him, or his shocking pink hair.

I waited for him to complete his fourth strike, my eyes watching like a hawk but not perhaps where I should have been looking. I've always been told that I have an intense gaze, only half the time do people mean it as a compliment.

“This isn't fair,” Koichi complained, pouting as he picked up a menu and studied it like he was making his most decision of the night. I'd only ever seen him eat junk food, not that it seemed to have any effect on his slim frame. Perhaps this menu, filled with burgers, hot dogs and other treats I knew better than to eat, was his idea of the perfect list. “You bowl two balls for every one of mine.”

“Well perhaps you should roll a gutter ball or seven and give me a chance,” I muttered. I suppose my score of 23 could be considered average, but it paled in comparison to his four perfect strikes.

“Are you upset?” Koichi asked, his concern genuine enough. As childish as he could seem, he was highly empathetic to my feelings. At least I had got that impression of him, it was only our third date and I hadn't known him before. We had met him on a dating website. Remember when I said being gay in this city wasn't always easy? Dating was one of the hardest parts of that, just finding a man seemed an impossibility without the help of the internet. I'd been lucky to find Koichi, luckier still when it was clear we could easily get along.

“I'm finding other ways to stay entertained,” I answered. I kiss his lips gently before getting up for my turn. So far our relationship has been fairly slow, slow enough that each kiss still felt like the first. What would it be like to go further with him I wondered, as fate cursed me with a gutter ball of my own. As crude as it might sound, I wanted to bend him over that bench and claim his body as an extension of my own. I wouldn't, not because of those watching, but because I wasn't sure if he would appreciate that. His innocent nature conflicted with my fantasies of him sexually. What was Koichi like in bed, it was a thought that kept creeping into my mind. Online he had described himself as a switch, a gay man who liked both positions, but so did 90% of the men on there. It increased your chances of getting a date, I used the same trick myself. In my case though, I meant it.

“That was a strike!” Koichi declared happily, pleased to see my success at long last.

“I don't think it's a strike on the second ball,” I reminded him, shaking my head when he asked me if I wanted to order some food, “Just a drink will do. A coffee.” I added hastily as I see Koichi's gaze land over to a slushie machine.

“The skeleton look is so 1873,” Koichi warned before going to order whatever hellish concoction of fat, sugar and chemicals he had chosen. He liked to tease me about my health conscious mindset, but I doubted he'd find me attractive if I ate the way he did and my skin broke out with the acne I had suffered in my teenage years.

Out of spite I bowled Koichi's turn as well as my own as I waited for him to return with my coffee, a bright pink slushie and a plate of sharing nachos. I stole a couple of his nachos whilst he was pouting over his ruined turn and took his revenge on my next set of pins. It might sound like I'm a complete health nut, but I do enjoy this kind of junk in moderation.

That was when the end of the world truly began. What? You thought I was being over dramatic when it came to my bowling skills, or lack of? I was quite literal when I said that the world was going to end. It began with screaming from outside. Besides me Koichi looked startled, glancing nervously at the door as the screams suddenly went silent.

“Relax, it's probably just some people messing about,” I reassured him, though I didn't believe it. It had sounded like genuine fear to the both of us. Moments later the monsters crashed through the doors and the anarchy began in earnest. I froze in fear, I admit that, as they tore their fangs into the necks of those nearest the entrance.

The monsters looked human at first glance, until you saw the fanged mouth and glowing red eyes. My brain at the time couldn't adjust to what it was seeing, I know now what these monsters were, what they are: Vampires. They rule my life now, I've forgotten what it was like to be free.

Koichi grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the fire exit, I could only follow. I'm to horrified to react right now. All I can think about is the dead body I saw fall at the vampire's feet.

It's the fire alarm that brings me back to my senses, sounding it's alarm as we exit onto the street and began to run. I can barely keep up with Koichi, though his tight grip on my hand gave me no choice but to try. He seems to know where he's going, though I have no idea where could be safe now. The vampires are everywhere, bodies falling like dominoes across the busy street. I saw a car crash into a lamppost as the driver narrowly avoids hitting a running man, a woman fail miserably at defending herself and her boyfriend with nothing but her bag and what seemed to be hairspray. A police office is targeted by three of these creatures, who are clearly angry that the officer had the nerve to shoot them. The bullet did them no harm, at least that I could see.

“I can't,” I panted, dragging my hand from Koichi's own. My body doubles over and tries to throw up, but I could only heave. To his credit he waited for me, before taking my hand once more and leading me at a brisk walk down the street.

This should have been my first clue that something was strange about him. The vampires were avoiding us, though many met my gaze and snarled. They didn't fear me, they feared him. Why would these monsters fear a man like Koichi? He was neither excessively large, or menacing to look at. If anything you could describe him as a pretty boy, that was what had attracted me in the first place.

As we walked through the city I saw horror after horror, but I became too stunned to react to any of it. I just walked silently by his side, scared but strangely confident. Whoever Koichi was, whatever Koichi was, these creatures knew better than to mess with him.

“What are you?” I finally found the nerve to ask. He doesn't answer straight away, when he does it's not the answer I wanted.

“Stick with me, if you want to live,” he ordered, his tone for once missing the playful elements it usually held. He was deadly serious, and I believed him completely. To leave Koichi would be suicide.

“Where are we going?” I ask, nowhere in the city seemed safe to me.

“My place,” Koichi answered, “I wanted to bring you there tonight, but not like this. Our date is ruined!”

“That's what you're thinking about?” I demand, “A ruined date?”

“They're so selfish,” Koichi agreed, pouting as his phone rang. Who would be calling him at a time like this? Why would Koichi answer when we were literally running, walking, for our lives? I can't gather much from his conversation that I didn't know already. He talked to this stranger like the apocalypse has been something that had been bound to happen, sooner or later. He cursed what he referred to as “The Idiot Clan” for their stupidity and reassured his friend that he was on his way home. Safe for now.

“You call this safe?” I muttered. Koichi merely rolled his eyes.

“They're not attacking us, are they?” he asked. I pulled my hand away from his again. I'd had enough, if I'm going to die I wanted to know what is going on.

“And why is that?” I demanded. “What the hell is going on here?”

“What do you know about stem cell research?” Koichi asked, his questioning distracted me from my combined anger and fear.

“That people don't like it?” I replied. That's all I know about it honestly, I never took the time to research the matter. Had only heard the term because someone once mentioned it on the news.

“So nothing,” Koichi guessed, “A stem cell is the building blocks of humanity. You know when a fetus is growing in the womb, before any body parts form there are stem cells. Uncoded to be anything, they eventually become the bodies organs and all the rest. It's what scientists use when they grow organs in a lab.”

“Scientists created these monsters?” I demanded. “For what purpose?”

“Vampires,” Koichi snapped, “And no, they existed before. Science has just reached the point when it can create real blood, artificially. Do you understand now? If humans are no longer needed, some vampires see no reason to keep them alive.”

“And so the apocalypse begins,” I muttered. We round a corner and find two vampires blocking our path. They're different from the others. Whatever was scaring vampires away from Koichi, has no effect on them.

The one on the left has a bright green Mohawk, the one on the right was wearing a charcoal grey suit. In any other situation a business man hanging out with a punk would have made me smile. Tonight it's simply terrifying.

“Why, what do we have here?” Mohawk teased, “Two humans volunteering to be dinner?”

“One human,” Business Suit corrected, “But we can all share. There's no need to fight.”

“Share?” Koichi snarled, “MiA is mine. Do you know who I am?”

“Some no good looser, wandering onto our territory?” Business Suit guessed. Even I, who know nothing, know that this isn't correct. Koichi isn't someone to mock, I knew that, the other vampires knew that, these fools would soon learn.

“I am a Prince!” Koichi exclaimed, put out that he isn't recognised.

“A Prince?” Mohawk teased, “Delusions of grandeur much?”

“I'm guessing you two haven't been vampires that long,” Koichi decided. “It's such a shame, you're never going to learn the correct way to address your superior.”

“This man is insane,” Business Suit deduced. I knew better, I could see what was happening behind the two vampires. The way a tree was growing it's branches at an alarming rate, bending towards the vampires as plants usually bend towards the sun. As the vampires continued to mock Koichi, the tree grew bigger and stronger.

“I warn you, leave now or die,” Koichi ordered. The vampires laugh, but faster than the eye can see the branches grow through their chests. There's only dust. Dust and the sound of my own screaming as I finally lay eyes on the man beside me. The pink haired man, who had kept me company this long, was gone. It was still Koichi of course, with his long pink hair, pale skin and beautiful features, only where his blue eyes had been shone eyes of ruby red. Like two gems set in the statue of a perfect man. In the vampires who attacked us the eyes had looked terrifying, in Koichi they held an unearthly beauty that shone with his intelligence and grace.

It was his mouth through that kept my attention longest. Those soft lips I had kissed less than an hour before, painted with rose pink lipstick. So sweet and innocent, so at odds with the long sharp fangs that seemed to fill his mouth. Though there were only two of them.

I'm not ashamed to admit I screamed, or that I foolishly hid behind the very tree Koichi had shown he could control. I was terrified beyond reason now. This was the end, I was sure of that at the time. I'd made Koichi angry in my actions. Now I was going to die.

Sure enough Koichi stalked around the tree and grabbed my hand in a vice like grip. It didn't hurt, but I wasn't pulling my hand away from his this time. He snarled at me to behave, before his features settled back to those I was used to seeing.

“What did I tell you?” Koichi asked, gentler this time, but I was convinced it was all an act. I didn't answer, much to his frustration. Perhaps I was insulting him with my silence. He had called himself a Prince, which meant he must rank high among the vampires that attacked my city. No wonder they left him alone. His powers were terrifying, but unlike the vampires who had insulted him, I didn't find myself staked by the tree. Instead he repeated his words from before, the words I hadn't remembered but would frequently remind myself of in the months that followed. “Stick with me, if you want to live.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Koichi's lived in a ground floor apartment, that's entrance looked over the nearby park. It looked like an expensive home from the outside, and even more inside when I saw the combination of hardwood floors and lush carpets. It wasn't large by any means, having only one bedroom with an en-suite bathroom, and a large living space beyond, but every inch of the place had been loving decorated and well cared for. I would have been impressed, had it not been for the apocalypse that had brought everything I had thought I'd known crashing down.

I'd been lead straight to the bedroom, the doorbell ringing almost the moment we had arrived. Koichi had ordered me to calm down and not to leave the room without his permission. I was too scared to disobey, though I could see that the bedroom door at least didn't have a lock.

The second Koichi was gone, I locked myself in the windowless bathroom and slid to the floor shaking in fear and anxiety. What was going to happen to me? Why had Koichi even brought me here? He kept saying that this was my only chance to live, but part of me wondered if living in this world might be worse than simply dying right now.

As I didn't fancy taking my life right now, and only had a razor or pair of nail scissors in this room to do so anyway, I got back to my feet and washed my hands and face at the sink. The cold water snapped me back to my senses a little and I slowly began to come to terms with my new reality. I'm not sure how long I spent in the bathroom, maybe twenty minutes, but Koichi didn't once come to check on me.

Nervously I returned to the bedroom, which was decorated in shades of white and silver with touches of pink. It hardly looked like the room of a killer, but appearances could often be deceptive.

I began to look through his things, starting with his large collection of CD's. He hadn't lied about his music taste by any means, he hadn't lied about anything. Except the small fact he wasn't human.

On his desk was a picture of myself. Printed out from my profile on the website where we had met, with my name and phone number beneath. He'd dotted the 'i' in MiA with a heart, but used a lower case 'a' like many people did when writing my name. It was sweet, I guess. I quickly routed through the rest of the things on his desk, finding nothing sinister at all. There was no collection of men he had met online, pictures of those he had killed or anything else that might suggest he was a serial killer. He was who he said he was. No, he was a vampire. How could a vampire be so normal?

The voices from the other room get louder as Koichi and his guest begin to argue. They're discussing me I realised. I needed to hear this, so I press my ear to the door and listen. Whoever this stranger is, he's not scared of Koichi, though I get the impression that Koichi outranks him. He must be a vampire, I decide, from the same clan? Was that the word for a group of vampires? I had heard Koichi use it before.

“So what, you're going to keep him here?” the stranger demanded, “Locked in your bedroom like some kind of pet?”

“There's no lock on my bedroom!” Koichi exclaimed. “He's not a pet.”

“Then what?” the stranger demanded, “You can't possibly think that he will still be interested in you. It was too soon for him to learn the truth. You know that. A human needs to love and trust a vampire to give up his blood willingly. I don't need to teach you that.”

So that had been Koichi's plan? To seduce me into being a willing meal? It actually made a lot of sense, now that I thought about it. Why hunt for food, when you could have someone who adored you to give themselves over willingly? Koichi had said he wanted a long term relationship, a man he could trust, a companion, lover and friend. It was what I had wanted and I still believed him. Perhaps I was a fool, but part of me refused to accept that anything Koichi had said or done had been fake. He seemed too innocent and childish for deceit.

“He might still want me,” Koichi said, I could hear the pout in his voice and despite myself it made me smile. Human or vampire, Koichi didn't really change.

“Don't be an idiot,” the stranger snapped. “Are you really so naïve?”

“Don't call your Prince an idiot!” Koichi protested.

“I'll call my Prince an idiot, when he'd being one,” the stranger warned. Who was he I wondered? I'd grown used to vampire's fearing Koichi, or facing the consequences. Neither applied to this stranger, which strongly suggested that he considered Koichi to be his friend. “You have two choices, kill him now, or let him go.”

“I promised to keep him alive,” Koichi replied. He'd really meant that? I was more foolish than he was, I was beginning to believe it. “I can't just kick him out either.”

“Then what?” the stranger demanded. “Do you have a fourth choice that I don't know of?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” Koichi declared. It took me a moment to realise he was heading towards the bedroom. I jumped away from the door and grabbed a nearby book, acting like I had been reading the back though I doubted he believed I had been doing anything other than eaves dropping. “We should probably talk.”

“Probably,” I admitted. He heads back into the living space, and I slowly follow. Nervously I lay eyes on Koichi's friend, who despite appearing human is more terrifying to me than any of the vampires I had met so far. He had a nice face, attractive enough, but wore make-up designed to disfigure himself. His look today made him resemble a skeleton, with eyes sunken by black eye make-up that contrasted with the white of the rest of his face. Even his lips were painted white, lined with blood red lip liner.

“This is Meto,” Koichi explains, not asking me to sit. I didn't, and Koichi remained in place between me and the front door. “He's my bodyguard, a meat shield if you prefer.”

“When I'm good, he calls me 'friend',” Meto added, winking at me. I shiver, despite my attempts to remain strong. It amuses Meto, but Koichi can only frown.

“We have a problem,” Koichi explained, “There's only two of us here, and who knows how many new vampires like the ones we met on the way here, hanging around the city like vermin. They won't know how to get cloned blood, and after the Raven Clan unleashed their wrath on the city, it's safe to say there won't be enough humans left to feed them all. Starving vampires, well they're the worst. Animals really.”

“Not just the Raven Clan,” Meto added, “This is global, they're just the ones who started this whole mess. So uncivilised, but I expected nothing less from Dominic.”

“Meto and I can defend ourselves here, easy.” Koichi explained. “Without you around the new vampires aren't going to care about us at all. With you here, let's just say your scent will be a beacon. We can protect you, but not if you're fighting us. Meto doesn't believe your worth it.”

“Koichi is too selfish to give you up,” Meto added, “Why are you telling him all this?”

“He deserves a choice,” Koichi explained. “MiA listen to me, please. I've never lied to you, I've always been honest. I wanted a boyfriend, I wanted you. You're so beautiful, so clever, you always know the right thing to say. I wish no harm upon you, but if you feel that the only option left is to die, let me take your life.”

“Some choice,” I mutter, despite myself. I glanced over at Meto, is he my other option? Death by a stranger's hand? Would that make Koichi more, or less, of a monster?

“We could let you go,” Meto added. “To face your luck out there, alone. Perhaps you'll find other humans? I don't know, the world isn't how we once knew it.” Instantly I knew this is my only chance. If I made it into the mountains, learn to survive of the land I could survive. Right? I have no survival skills, I don't even know if I would be able to catch any food. Truth be told, I've always been a city boy and the mountains had always seemed a little menacing to me. There was no guarantee I could even reach them at all.

“Before you run, let me suggesting a third option,” Koichi warned, blocking my attempts to reach the door. Reluctantly I stay, knowing already that I won't take what is offered to me. “You stay here, on your own free will, and Meto and I will defend you. In return, I get you. Your blood, and your body. I know you lusted after me before. It would have been easy to take you home tonight, it's what we both wanted. Or am I being blind?”

“It was what I wanted,” I weakly reply, “But that was before.”

“Let him go,” Meto ordered, when Koichi didn't move he got up and pulled the other vampire aside. Koichi looks like I'm betraying him as I walk past him, but I don't have it in me to worry about his grief. Does he have no idea how I felt, when I learned the man I was falling in love with was a monster?

I step outside and breath in the night air. I should hide until morning, I decided, wondering where would be best. One of these apartment building perhaps, or the park? Could they really smell me as easily as Koichi had claimed? What if Koichi, or worse Meto, decided to hunt me?

I took a step into the street, and instantly saw the glowing red eyes on either side. I'm dead, already. There's only one option now, I wonder if I ever had a choice. Steeling my nerve I turn back around, and meet the blue eyes watching me from the door way. My freedom had been brief, but I wasn't ready to die just yet.

“Is it too late to change my mind?” I asked meekly. To my relief Koichi shakes his head and let's me back in. Just like that, I was his.

 

I was trapped, I thought, as I watched the branches grow over the windows. Koichi was outside, sealing of his home with his magic, whilst Meto was fending off the vampires who would have taken my life. I could run now, I supposed, but I had made my choice. I was whoring myself out to a vampire, I realised, with more than a little self disgust. At least he was attractive enough. Whilst I waited I looked around the living room, thought there wasn't much of interest to see. Koichi's home was incredibly normal, in a way it made things easier on me.

Koichi returned first, explaining that Meto is checking out the neighbourhood for any signs of threats. He's sure his reputation will keep the worst vampires at bay, I wanted to believe him. He orders me to sit beside him, which I do with only a small hesitation. Gently he wraps an arm over my shoulders, before turning on the TV. I expected him to make a move on me right away, but he doesn't. He's just the sweet guy I thought I knew.

The hours pass, and I grew sleepy. At some point I must have actually fallen asleep because I wake up in his bed. No light can enter the room, the curtains and plants outside prevent that, but I know it must be morning. Could I run now? Meto had let slip the night before that vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight. I could leave, tear down the branches and burn them alive. Koichi was fast asleep beside me. I didn't feel like killing him, but I could run.

I suspected that somehow this was a trap. Meto was probably on the other side of the door, just waiting to finish me off. The vampires had been too careful, to clever, for escape to be so easy. Koichi was probably still wide awake and only pretending to be asleep.

I tested my theory by going to the bathroom, where I relived my bladder and washed my hands. From my position I could see Koichi in the mirror, noting to myself that vampires did have reflections. He was watching me, proving my theory that this had been a test. I was glad I had been smart enough not to rush for my freedom. Until I had a real plan, I needed these vampires to protect me.

I slipped back into the bed, trying to sleep once more. A minute or two later, I felt Koichi's arm wrap securely over me. Even my trip to the bathroom had been pushing my freedom, I realised. If I ran now, I knew Koichi would hunt me until my dying breath. I'd scorned the chance to leave when I had it, now the option wouldn't come again. Like a criminal confessing his crimes, I had chosen to be locked away. I had no choice, I wanted to live.

Eventually I slipped into a dreamless sleep. Exhaustion saving me from the nightmares that would have surely come otherwise. I had witnessed the end and lived through it. The past was done, I could only go forward from here. At this point I had no idea what the future was going to bring.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Breakfast,” Meto explained, as he tossed a handful of packaged foods on the bed, and left me alone once more. I'd slept through the entire day, waking up only after the sun had gone down. Koichi had left 'on an errand' that evening, or should I say morning? My days were twisted in reverse, though I began to understand why Koichi had only ever agreed to night time dates, turning down any options of meeting during the day with excuses, that now seemed glaringly weak. Still terrified of Meto, I had locked myself in the bathroom at first and gone about my normal morning routine. I'd borrowed some of Koichi's clothes after my shower, hoping that he wouldn't mind. In all honestly, both Koichi and myself were just a little bit vain. I was sure he would want me to keep up with my usual beauty routine. It's why I had taken the time to shave the stubble from my face, and style my hair into very loose curls, just enough to look like natural waves.

By the time Meto had thrown the food at me, I was both starving and bored. It was a welcome distraction, though I had to turn up my nose at what had been offered me. Crisps, chocolate and a can of coke wasn't the breakfast I had been hoping for.

'He won't hurt you, Koichi wouldn't allow it,” I reminded myself as I sliped out of the room to have a look at the kitchen area. The fridge is filled with nothing but bottles of what can only be the cloned blood that he had mentioned previously. It's a relief to see, if just a little unnerving, as it meant Koichi didn't hunt humans for their blood. At least not since the clone blood had been created. Even so, this blood was the cause of all my problems. Had it never been invented, there surely wouldn't be the number of vampires around that there was now.

“He only has junk,” Meto called over, “You're lucky he eats any human food at all.”

“I should have known,” I muttered. Helping myself to a glass of water before returning to the false safety of the bedroom. Had I even been allowed out of this room? I wished I knew the limits. With a sigh I ate crisps for breakfast, the water the only healthy part of the meal, and exercised as best as I could without any equipment. I was so bored that it was actually a relief when Koichi returned. I heard Meto scold him for the lack of food, before he left himself. Presumably to raid a supermarket or something. As scary as Meto was, he did seem to have more sense than Koichi.

I recognised the two suitcases dumped onto the bed, they were my own, which meant Koichi had been in my apartment going through my things. It felt like a breech of privacy, especially as I knew the only way he could have even know the address was by searching through my wallet for ID. I wanted to freak out at him, but my desire to survive kept my mouth shut.

“I'll make some space for your clothes,” Koichi reassured me, though he frowned as he tried to figure out where. Eventually he managed to clear enough space and began to hang up my clothes besides his own, or add my things to the two drawers he had cleared. At first I refused to help, hating him for what he had done. He could have asked, or taken me with him, instead he had simply helped himself. My silence said more than any words, but I couldn't keep it as I saw what lay at the bottom of the first suitcase.

“Why the hell did you pack these?!” I demanded, as I blushed bright red. He'd only found my collection of sex toys and gone and packed them. Two dildos, a vibrator, three gags and a small collection of bondage restraints were a small fraction of what I had owned, but it was enough to make me feel ashamed. If you hadn't guessed, I was rather kinky in the bedroom, and so it seemed was Koichi.

“So we can have fun,” Koichi protested, “You have no idea how happy I was to see this! You're going to be the perfect partner, I think. It is you who likes being tied up?”

“I'm a switch,” I muttered. In all aspects, I liked to experiment when it came to sex.

“That tells me nothing,” Koichi complained, “What do you like? Don't you want it to be good?”

“I like it consensual,” I replied.

“Well obviously!” Koichi exclaimed. I'd upset him, I realised, taken back by the way he was sulking. Perhaps he cared for me, more than I had realised. I picked up a framed photo of my parents and I let out a careful breath. He'd brought this to try and make me feel at home. In his own way, he was doing his best to keep me happy. I felt selfish for being so ungrateful. Koichi had saved my life, and was doing his best to make me comfortable here. It was the circumstances that were messed up, tainting our relationship with a blood red stain.

“I don't like pain,” I eventually spoke up, “Or humiliation, or anything extreme. I just like being restricted, or having someone at my mercy. I'm a switch.” I finished with a shrug.

“OK!” Koichi said with a smile, “Only, there will be some pain when I bite you.”

“Right,” I replied, for a moment I had forgotten that he was a vampire. “How much blood do you take anyway?”

“Not enough to worry about,” Koichi reassured me. “You need to trust me, MiA I swear I'm doing my best to keep you safe. Other vampires wouldn't be so kind.”

“You're keeping me safe for selfish reasons.” I accused.

“Do the reasons matter?” Koichi asked. I noted that he didn't deny my accusations. He wanted fresh blood, from a willing source. I wanted protection and home comforts. This whole agreement was selfish from both ends.

 

Meto returned with a shopping trolley filled to the brim with food. Koichi had no freezer, but there was enough canned food and dried goods to last a long time. Hanging from the back was a shopping bag filled with meat, fruit and vegetables. That would last a couple of weeks, at most, but the rest would last for months. Behind me Koichi was complaining that Meto had only shopped for me, which I took to mean Meto had failed to bring home any chocolate. To placate him I handed over the chocolate Meto had tried to feed me for breakfast, and taking advantage of his good mood went to prepare myself a proper meal for lunch.

I was allowed to eat in peace, mostly ignoring the vampire's conversation about the state of things outside. It sounded horrific, to be quite honest, but for my own well being I detached myself from the outside world. My life was in this apartment now, nothing outside concerned me.

Having finished lunch I went to unpack the second suitcase, noticing for the first time that Koichi hadn't bothered to pack anything that I wouldn't usually wear for a date. My old jeans were missing, as were two pairs of tracksuit bottoms and all of my comfy hoodies and t-shirts. He'd managed to pack a pair of very short PVC shorts though, which had been bought for me as a joke, as well as the better half of my underwear collection. Without being told I understood, I was to dress as if on a date at all times.

When Koichi entered the room, having finally convinced Meto to go back to the shop and fill another trolley with the junk food he wanted, I had finally finished unpacking all of my things. If he was surprised that I had been so helpful, he didn't say anything on the matter. Without a word he took the suitcases, stashing them somewhere before returning once more.

“We need to discuss the rules,” Koichi declared, sitting on the bed with his back resting against the headrest. Again I could run, again I knew it would be foolish to do so. “I want you to feel at home, but as you've seen, it's not safe to leave. At night, as long as Meto or I are around, you can wander wherever you please. During the day, you can use the bathroom and the bedroom only. At no point do I want to see you opening the curtains, or hanging around near the windows or door.”

“For my own protection,” I said, keeping most of the sarcasm out of my tone.

“I could keep you in the cellar,” Koichi warned. He did have a cellar, not that I'd been in there. It was a small empty room that, from what I had seen, was where he had dumped a pile of unwanted junk and an old sofa. “It would be safer.”

“If I don't behave, I get locked away?” I asked. “What does Meto think of that?”

“Meto works for me,” Koichi warned, “Don't take our friendship the wrong way. He follows my orders, and would never betray me.”

“Right,” I replied slowly. My brain turning over everything I was being told. “Am I allowed to get food during the day?”

“No,” Koichi replied, “Unless it's already in here. You can get water from the bathroom sink, at least while we have a steady water supply.”

“You think the water might run out?” I ask, to my surprise Koichi nodded.

“Vampires are selfish creatures, myself included,” Koichi explained, “We do nothing outside our own interests. It's quite possible that the basic utilities might cut out at any point. That being said, it seems like a few clans have joined forces to keep them running with human slaves. You have no idea how lucky you are MiA.” I was lucky? In a way I was. Whilst other humans were on the run, being kept as slaves or simply farmed for their blood, I was kept in comfort with a vampire that was affectionate enough not to cause any real harm.

“I know this is the best option available to me,” I replied. It was the right answer, for the one thing Koichi could relate to most, was a person acting in their own best interest.

“Exactly,” Koichi said with a grin, “Obviously you need to be civil to Meto and myself, and as neither of us know how to cook that will be your responsibility. Other than that, I just need you to take care of yourself. Don't become an eyesore. I can't stand ugly things in my home.”

That was rich, taking into count the way Meto presented himself. I wanted to say something on the matter, but I kept my opinions to myself. Koichi however knew me just well enough that he could tell there was something that I wanted to say.

“And what exactly are you applying isn't to your taste?” Koichi demanded.

“Nothing,” I quickly reassured him. “Only, your home is so well decorated, and you never look like an eyesore, to use your words, which makes me wonder.”

“About Meto?” Koichi finished, “He's beautiful in his own way. It would do no good for my bodyguard to look like us now would it? Who would be scared of a pretty boy like you?”

“I've been told my gaze can be too intense, that it unnerves people,” I replied, making Koichi laugh.

“It doesn't unnerve me,” Koichi answered, his lips brushing against my own. I freeze, as my mind rejected the vampire's touch, whilst my body could only scream 'yes!'. He was a good kisser, his lips soft and sweet with hints of chocolate. Of course, I had given him that bar. I wrapped my arms around him, allowing the kiss to deepen.

We broke apart, my legs feeling weak as he led me to the bed. It was happening, I thought, my body tense from the anxiety that raced through me. I'd agree to this, but I certainly didn't want it.

“Please, don't fear me,” Koichi pleaded. His lips moved to my neck, which he kissed tenderly. I felt his fangs against the skin, though they didn't break the surface. I didn't move a muscle, but much to my surprise he didn't bite me. He pulled away, his ruby eyes watching me without emotion. “I'll do nothing to you, that I don't believe you want.” he reassured me. He kissed my lips once more, a gentle kiss before he moved away. He wore his vampire face still, but the more I adjusted to him like this, the less monstrous he appeared.

Taking my hand he brought two of my fingers to his mouth, encouraging me to touch. Gently I traced a finger along his lips, testing the point of his fang against my finger. It was sharper than I thought, drawing blood. I pull my hand away and stare at the ruby drop, surprised when Koichi only handed me a tissue to prevent blood getting on his white bedsheets.

Maybe he wasn't hungry, I thought as we kissed once more. He moved back to my neck, kissing me gently. He tilted my head to provide more of my neck and his tongue gently licked the entire length. My body shivered in pleasure, despite myself, which clearly pleased him.

He helped me out of the t-shirt I had helped myself to before, and his tongue traced over my left nipple as his fingers played with my right. I let out a soft gasp of pleasure, my mind in tune with my body now. I wanted him, I needed him. Every dirty thought I had ever had about him returns to the surface. Even his red eyes do nothing to tame my need, because whilst red is the colour of danger and blood, it's also the colour of love and passion. It was the second that I saw in the vampire's gaze.

He moves back up, kissing my neck once more. Fear and lust were racing through me in equal measures now as Koichi bit me for the first time. It hurt, like a sting, but his bite isn't deep. Blood wells to the surface, wet against my dry skin, and the vampire licks the spilled drops. It feels good now, I'm almost ashamed to admit just how much. The vampire was probably in heaven, I thought, just as Koichi pulled back and spat the blood out onto the bed he had tried so carefully to keep clean.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sat on the bed shocked, as Koichi rushed to the bathroom to clean out the taste of my blood. What had just happened? Why would he react this way? My fear returned, but for different reasons now. A minute or two later Koichi returns and begins to add medical dressing to my still bleeding neck. I have to speak what's on my mind, otherwise it would plague me.

“Am I sick?” I asked. It's the only reason why I can think that Koichi would reject my blood.

“Not that I can tell,” Koichi reassured me. “I can't taste all disease though.”

“Could you taste HIV?” I asked, “I dated a guy who had it, I've been tested twice, you need to wait twelve days for it to show you see, the doctor's said I was clean. They could be wrong and....”

“You don't have HIV,” Koichi reassured me, “That one I can taste, and yes, it effects vampires too. Just in different ways.”

“I wanted to kill him, when I found out,” I confessed, “I was so lucky not to have caught it from him. Really, it was almost a miracle.”

“Is that why you stopped dating?” Koichi asked gently, “You told me you hadn't been with a man for two years?”

“I couldn't trust anyone,” I admitted. It went beyond that, I had even tried to be straight for awhile. What kind of idiot slept around and didn't use protection? If I hadn't insisted... No, it wasn't worth thinking about. I had, and because of it I was clean. The doctors, and Koichi, had both confirmed it.

“Well then, you're best of with me,” Koichi reassured me, with a smile, “I can't catch or carry most human diseases, the rare exceptions finish us off quickly.”

I nod, not wanting to question him on what happened if a vampire got sick. It seemed to personal, like I was prying into his weaknesses for my own self gain.

“What's wrong with my blood?” I asked as Koichi finished tending to my wound. If my blood was no good to him, why would he bother to keep me around? I admit that I was being selfish, but the longer you live with vampires, the more you learn to accept that part of yourself.

“Every human emotion adds hormones to the blood,” Koichi explained, “No matter how good clone blood is, it's bland without them. Right now though, your blood is such a cocktail of emotions that I personally find it undrinkable.”

I nodded, fear, stress and lust had surely had more than a small effect on the hormones flowing through me right now. “You say, you personally?”

“I'm picky,” Koichi admitted, “Did you expect anything less?”

“Honestly, no,” I said, “Does blood type matter?”

“Oh yes,” Koichi said, “You were so helpful listing yours on the website, the perfect O.”

“The website asked, so I filled in all the boxes,” I replied. I'd hardly thought vampires were searching online for their dinner. The question was only there because some people thought blood and personality types were linked, right? Perhaps the owner had been a vampire all along.

“Such an obedient boy,” Koichi teased. “I'd expect nothing less from my Princess.”

“That's right,” I remembered, it had hardly seemed important enough to mention before. “You're a Vampire Prince? Or was that just you bragging?”

“That's right,” Koichi replied. “I suppose it does no harm to tell you. Vampires live in what we call clans. Some are small, but the Meji clan, my clan, has around three hundred members. We don't all live together of course, but we're around. My father is the leader, a Vampire King. A King has two lieutenants, they are the Princes. My clan is one of the strongest, magic isn't normal for vampires but in the Meji clan, well both Princes and the King have power. Even Meto doesn't know how we got it, so no, I won't tell you.”

“And the Raven Clan?” I asked.

“They're larger, but no magic users,” Koichi answered. “We usually leave each other alone, but they've crossed a line now. Who knows how father will react.”

“Your father?” I probed. It was risky asking so many questions, but I wanted to understand. Koichi was getting bored, I could tell that much, but to my relief he answered this one.

“My father was a powerful man when he was alive, a duke to be precise. He became a vampire by choice, having seduced a vampire woman. He was in her clan awhile, before he left to form his own. Anyway, in payment for his immortality, he gave the vampire clan his children. They were drunk dry, though father had no part in that. He was too busy turning his illegitimate sons into creatures like him. He was the one who found the secret of magic, a secret passed down only to his favourite children. Father always preferred us, his true born children were only loyal to their mother.”

“He sounds...” I began, falling silent at Koichi's murderous glare.

“Don't ever speak bad of my father,” Koichi snarled. Before I could apologise, he had walked out of the bedroom and I knew better than to follow.

 

Hunger convinced me to leave the room, though I was terrified Koichi would still be angry. He was nowhere in sight, had I been left alone? I glanced at the door, but headed to the kitchen instead, where I prepared a simple meal. I was just cleaning up when Meto returned with a second batch of food.

“Unpack that for me,” Meto ordered, turning on the TV and settling down silently to watch it. I did as ordered, already having one vampire mad at me and not needing another. Once done Meto took the shopping trolley and took it outside. With the door open I could see Koichi sat on the wall outside, obviously sulking. Part of me wanted to go and comfort me, part of me knew I couldn't try without breaking the rules. The final part of me didn't even want to. How could Koichi tell me a story of a man causing the death of his own children, and expect me not to react in horror? Did I really want to be living with somebody who thought that kind of thing was OK?

“Will you share what's up with him?” Meto asked as he shut the door behind him. As scared as I was of him, it did occur to me that Meto was far calmer and less emotional than the Prince. In this way it made him far easier to read.

“He told me the story of his father,” I said, not too surprised when that was enough for Meto to understand.

“And you spoke out against him?” Meto finished, I shook my head and explained I hadn't even had the chance, “Be very careful about what you say about King Alden. Koichi adores him. That's all you need to know.”

“And his brother?” I ask. Meto snarled at me, actually growing with his fangs on show.

“Don't ask so many questions,” Meto warned. I was already starting to get that. Vampires didn't like personal questions, check. To my surprise Meto relaxed and answered me. “Biologically they're half brothers, through their father. Now, that's all you need to know.”

“Right,” I agree. It wasn't, far from it. Who was Koichi's brother? Why had it been so terrible I had even asked?

 

It took a couple of hours, but Koichi returned as if nothing had happened between us. He was all smiles when he found me messing about with his guitar, impressed I knew how to play. Having learnt how temperamental he was, I barely said a word.

“Don't sulk, Princess,” Koichi said, pouting at my misery. “You'll bring us both down and then I would have to insist you bake me a cake to cheer me up.”

“A pink cake?” I asked, “You have no eggs, sugar, flour or butter. How could I make you a cake?”

“You'd find a way!” Koichi said, with more faith than I could muster, “But that's not an issue, because you're not going to sulk. Right?”

“I'm not sulking,” I replied, looking up to watch his reaction closely, “I just don't know what to say that won't upset you.”

“You do,” Koichi replied, “Have we not had three dates where you didn't upset me once?”

“That was before,” I answered. “I suppose we could try to talk like before. I think it started with you apologising for being late?” I admit it, it sounds like I had a death wish, but I was testing the water. If it was just his family, I could stay well away and feel safe, but had he reacted badly to this, I think I would have run. Luckily he laughed.

“Don't tease me!” Koichi complained, “You owe me a cake for sure!”

“Again, you have none of the ingredients,” I reminded him.

“Then, I'll make a MiA cake!” Koichi decided, laughing as he picked me up with ease and placed me gently on the bed. He was straddling me in an instant, his belt typing my wrists together against the bedpost. I could have fought him off, maybe, but I was too busy laughing.

“And what is a MiA cake?” I ask him, with a teasing smile.

“Well how do you make a real cake?” Koichi asked. I wanted to tease him for being so clueless, but honestly I don't think there had ever been a point in his life when he had needed to make one.

“Well first you take the butter and sugar, and mix them together.” I explain.

“Right,” Koichi agreed. He thought for a moment before reaching for some body lotion on his night stand. “This is Shea butter, and I'm the sugar. Obviously.”

“Are you implying that you're sweet, or bad for me?” I asked. Again his reaction was a test, again he laughed it off. So I could tease him. Perhaps this was going to be easier than I thought. I lay back, letting him massage the lotion into my skin as he baked his MiA cake. “Next you add an egg.”

“Eggs,” Koichi said, thoughtfully looking around his room. Jumping of the bed, he rushed into the other room, returning with a bar of chocolate. “They're made from chocolate right?”

“I suppose they can be,” I admitted, as Koichi placed a piece of chocolate between his teeth and leant over to feed it me. The whole idea of a MiA cake was crazy, but it was the first real fun that I had had since everything had gone wrong. I ate the chocolate and taught Koichi the next step of baking a cake, sifting the flour.

“Why do you sift flour?” Koichi asked, after spending a good few minutes trying to figure this stage out.

“To get rid of lumps,” I said. “And I suppose historically to get rid of anything in the flour you don't want in the cake.”

“Oh!” Koichi exclaimed in delight. Naturally this stage ended up with my clothes being tossed to the floor. “Is it time to bake the cake?”

“Yes,” I gasp, moaning as his tongue ran along my hardened length. We'd both known where this was heading, from the moment he had placed me on the bed. It's what I had wanted on the first date, the second date and the third. Honestly, it's what I had wanted from the moment my eyes had laid eyes on his lips in the picture online. Lips that could swallow my length and make me cum, I'd happily cry out his name.

My hands pulled at the restraints, my hips encouraging Koichi to take me in deeper. I tried to keep my moans quiet, Meto was only in the next room, but it was difficult. I hadn't been touched by a man, other than myself, in two years. It's amazing I could hold on as long as I did. All thoughts of vampires and apocalypses were gone from my mind. There was just the beautiful man, making me cum.

“Oh Koichi,” I moaned as he swallowed every drop of my pleasure. He was smiling as he moved up my body, kissing me gently with a salty kiss. Once I had been used to the taste, but that too had been awhile. “Did you enjoy your cake?”

“It's only just finished baking,” Koichi reminded me. The dressing was removed from my now scabbed over puncture wounds, and I was bitten again. This time Koichi didn't pull away in disgust, he remained at my neck lapping up every drop of spilt blood until I bled no more.

When I'm released I wrap my arms around Koichi, kissing him some more. Despite all my misgivings, I wonder if maybe things are going to turn out all right in the end. Suddenly Koichi pulls back, giving me an annoyed look, before announcing that he still wants a real cake.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I'd been living with Koichi for a few weeks, before I was finally allowed to leave the house. In that time the three of us had grown used to our new routine. Koichi and Meto took turns guarding me, whilst the other did as he pleased. Every other day Koichi would drink a small amount of my blood, filling his needs with the clone blood he constantly complained about. Never once though did he take more from he than the taste he had grown used to.

The blood drinking was always accompanied by some form of sex. It was usual for me for me to have him buried deep inside me, as he drank from my neck. Blood drinking became just one of those kinks we shared, along with the way that Koichi almost always performed some form of bondage on me.

As innocent as our relationship had started, the sex had become a large part of what remained. We were both bored, trapped in such a small space, and it became our go to activity to pass the time. Meto had taken to teasing Koichi about it, to the point that I no longer even thought of it as embarrassing.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Koichi suddenly asked me one day. Stunned I looked up from his guitar, which served to pass the time, and gave him a cautious glance.

“Is it safe?” I asked.

“It'll be fine,” Koichi said. “Things are settling down now, the vampires know not to come near here for food. Those who remain are those who belong to one of the Clans. There's an agreement not to touch humans wearing the collar of a rival clan, and nobody in my clan would hurt a man under my protection. Not even father, not without reason.”

“So what, you put a collar on me like a pet dog?” I demanded.

“I knew you would get angry,” Koichi complained. “I'm trying to be nice.”

“Let's go for a walk,” I decided. These walls were beginning to drive me insane. Smiling Koichi retrieved the collar, and two leather arm guards for my lower arms. Having bite scars on my neck, and both wrists, I knew perfectly well why these had been provided to me. Should a vampire try to bite me, they would soon learn that I was protected by the Meji clan.

I picked up the collar first, a thick strip of black leather with the engraving of a winged heart in the centre. Pink lace decorated the edges, a personal touch from Koichi perhaps? I let him help me into it, surprised that it felt more like a choker than anything else once on.

The arm guards were the same in style, though there was extra engraving on the leather including a small K near the very bottom. I had been marked as his property, and I had done so willingly.

He took my hand firmly in his own, and we walked towards the front door and a cursing Meto leapt up from the sofa. He knew exactly what the collar meant, as well as Koichi's intentions. I expected him to put an instant ban on us leaving, instead he stalked behind us, extra protection from harm.

“The park is kind of depressing now,” Koichi apologised, “But it's better than the streets.”

“Let's go to the park,” I agreed quickly. I can see a human corpse down the street, abandoned and rotting on a park bench. The shop on the corner, that used to sell bikes, had been looted and vandalised, and not a single person was in sight. It's glaringly obvious that an apocalypse had happened, and I don't want to be reminded of it. Or hang out with the vermin that had grown brave enough to leave the sewers.

The park was, as Koichi promised, better. We walked around the small lake, spotting sleeping ducks among the reeds. A pack of wild dogs ran in the distance, most still wearing collars that reminded me of my own. They had been people's pets, now they were feral.

It was our second circuit of the lake when we saw the vampire. As Koichi had reassured me, he passed us with only a nod of greeting. I wanted to ask who he was, what clan he was, why he was here. I stayed silent, enjoying the false freedom and the fresh air.

We took a seat on some park benches, far away from the rotting rubbish in one of the bins, and silently enjoyed the night. I couldn't guess what Koichi was thinking, though Meto's face read that he thought this was a terrible idea. I merely thought of what could have been. A different reality where Koichi and I could have sat here, without knowing what had happened to the people.

A rustling in the bushes caught our attention, and Meto was on the watcher in an instant. I had no idea vampires could move so fast, it makes me glad I never tried to run. A man is dragged out of the bushes, and I recognise him from my old office.

“Tai? Is that you?” I call, even as Meto strengthened his hold on the man. This is the first time I've seen a living human in weeks, it makes me forget that I don't even like him.

“MiA?” Tai asked. I nodded, studying his dirty clothes, unwashed hair and stubble that was closer to a beard. This could have been me, I thought, for the first time relieved that my choices had brought me comfort. I had been lucky, insanely so. Meto sniffs the man's neck, and I realised in an instant that if I say nothing, this man is going to die.

“He's an old friend,” I begin to explain to Koichi, even as Meto shakes his head and branches end the man's life. “You killed him!”

“It's the better way,” Koichi replied with a shrug. I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I ran to Tai's side. Had I been living in denial? These vampires were monsters, how had I forgotten that?

“You could have taken him in,” I protested, “Meto could have had him. He didn't need to die.”

“He was dead before we came,” Meto snarled, “His blood was bad.”

“Bad?” I repeated.

“Leukaemia,” Meto replied, stepping away from the body without a second glance. “The hospitals are gone, his options were a slow painful death, or to end his suffering now. Don't you dare accuse the Prince of being a monster, oh yes I can see you thinking it. This is the world we live in now, his only choice.”

“His only choice,” I replied, but I can't argue any further. Meto is right. With the walk ruined we returned home. Koichi made no effort to touch me that night. It was for the best, I have no idea how he would react if I rejected his advances. In all our time together, I never did.

 

I couldn't stay mad at Koichi for long, he was clearly feeling bad about upsetting me, if not by what he had done. He took to giving me gifts ever night. Some were small, like a flower picked from a park, whilst others consisted mainly of jewellery and clothes. It was the night he gave me a guitar of my own that I told him to stop trying to treat me. He couldn't buy, or steal, my happiness, though that guitar had certainly helped.

“What then?” Koichi asked, clearly frustrated, “What can make you stop looking at me with judging eyes.”  
“I'm not looking at you with judging eyes!” I protested. “I swear Koichi.”

“You're my Princess, I want to make you happy,” Koichi complained. I knew him well enough to know that his pain didn't come from the same source as my own. Perhaps he was sad his treat was ruined, or that the incident had damaged our relationship, he certainly didn't care that he had killed a man in cold blood.

“I have an idea,” I suddenly announced, “Of something we could do together, that nobody could ruin for us.”

“I'm listening,” Koichi said, a grin covering his face as I explain to him my idea. He ran out to the shops in an instance, leaving me an hour or so in front of the mirror to remove the hints of sadness from my appearance. Life was terrible now, and I didn't have the option to sulk about it.

 

Koichi returned with all the things we needed, locking me in the bathroom as he bleached and dyed my hair. I'd always had it blond, but the black roots were beginning to show and it was time for a change. Once the dye was on my hair, I helped Koichi dye his own black roots with his usual pink dye. Once done his hair was as perfect as the day we had first met, and mine now had flashes of violet among the blond. It was longer than I would have liked now, falling just past my shoulders, but cutting it wouldn't have pleased Koichi at all.

Whilst in the shower Koichi had helped me remove any traces of unwanted hair. I liked to keep my body as hairless as possible, growing it only on my head and trimming it neatly in more private areas, but I had learnt over the last few weeks that Koichi liked removing the hair for me. It was one of the many things that weren't worth arguing over. During my weeks here I had quickly learnt the happier Koichi was, the happier I was in return.

In the bedroom he painted my nails with the same violet as my hair, curled my hair and applied make-up to my face. A little jewellery and a dress later he was showing his Princess off to a bemused Meto.

 

“This was your idea?” Meto asked, laughing in my face as I told him it was. He points out Koichi had forgotten shoes, and he runs out to find some in an instant. It was then that Meto's smile faltered, and he watched me with a critical eye. “You've learnt to control his moods.”

“Isn't that better for both of us?” I asked. There's no point denying it, all of this had been to distract Koichi and make him smile.

“Yes,” Meto agreed, “Depending on how you use your power. I'll be watching you MiA, I'm not as hard to fool as our dear friend.”

“How would I use this power, other than to make him happy?” I demanded. “You fear I'll turn him against you?”

“Impossible,” Meto scolded. “But yes, you could easily bend Koichi's will now. He adores you, it's not healthy for him, but I dare not warn him. You will say nothing of this, I will deny ever saying a word.”

“You think this whole arrangement is wrong, don't you?” I asked. Meto after all had been the one encouraging Koichi to let me go.

“It's decadent, but it is what it is.” Meto answered. “He's always been like this you know, for sixty years I have been by his side. Before you ask, he was my creator.”

“I guessed as much,” I admitted. I long so badly to ask more, but I've learnt not to. “Can I ask a question, or will you rip out my throat?”

“We both know I can't hurt you,” Meto replied, “If you cross me however, I have my ways to manipulate Koichi into ripping out your pretty throat himself.”

“I'll take that as a yes,” I decided, “But you don't need to answer. Only, if vampire's are so selfish, what is it that you want?”

“I want his power,” Meto answered, surprising me with his honest answer. “He has magic, and I want to know how. One day perhaps I'll learn his secret, but only if I prove myself to him. On top of that, by serving Koichi the way I do I've learnt I can manipulate him. As you realise, it's not hard. I protect him from others, of course, and wish him no harm myself. So tell me MiA, for a man who wants power, why wouldn't I serve a Prince?”

“It's more than that,” I found myself adding, “You like him, he's your friend.”

“The affections of a human, never change once that human dies,” Meto answered. “Now answer my question; as a human, as selfish as they are, what do you want?”

“I want to go back,” I admited, “To before.” he nods, my sentiments clearly something Meto agrees on. The Meji Clan hadn't wanted an apocalypse, like myself Meto missed the simplicity of before. “It's impossible, so I stay here. At first it was about survival, then I got used to the comfort.”

“Now?” Meto asked. “You have no desire?”

“I have desires,” I corrected, “I want him. His love, his attention, his affection, everything he has to offer, I want. I will keep him happy, don't you worry about it. My happiness rests very much upon his own.”

“It seems MiA,” Meto began, “That at long last we have come to an understanding.”

“It seems that way,” I agree. Smiling shyly at the vampire who had once scared me so badly. I wondered, as I pretended to watch TV with him, if he would protect me should something happen to Koichi. I can't help but think he just might.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The shoes that Koichi brought me, didn't last long on my feet. They're on for barely a second before he scooped me up and carrying me to the bedroom. Like Cinderella, I lost a shoe on the way out and another as I'm placed down on the bed.

“Princess, you're so beautiful,” Koichi praised me, placing a tiara in my new curls. I smile up at him, I watched with anticipation as Koichi pulled out four black cuffs I have worn before. I let him attached them to my wrists and ankles, and willingly allow my arms to be moved above my head. Here a small chain is clipped onto the metal loops on each cuff, passing behind the bedpost to keep my arms in place. A clip, the kind usually used for rock climbing, is also attached to my wrist cuffs holding them together.

“If you loose that tiara, you're getting spanked,” Koichi warned. I believed him. He's spanked me twice before for breaking the rules of the bedroom. I don't like pain, but his spanking was always light enough that I didn't really mind.

He secures my ankles in the same manner as my wrists, and whilst I could move a little I didn't try. He straddled my vulnerable body, and kissed me in between whispers of how beautiful and sexy I am. He meant it, and it pleased me that my idea has made him so happy.

“What is it that Princess would like?” Koichi asked. It's the first time I'm given any options, and I knew instantly what it is I wanted. I answered honestly, not sure how he will respond.

“I would love to bury myself in your tight little ass.” I answered. I wondered how he would respond, it's not something I have dared to request before.

“What a filthy Princess you are,” Koichi scolded. Much to my surprise he undressed, got on hands and knees with his ass towards me, and began stretching himself. I moaned in pure delight as I watched him, my body strained to touch him. Upon my head the tiara slips out of place, reminding me of the consequences of being too eager.

My dress was lifted, my feminine underwear removed with scissors, and my hard arousal coated with lube. Is it really happening? I hadn't believed it was possible. It seemed though that Koichi had wanted this as much as I had, his moans were loud enough for the whole street to hear as he rode me.

“Your ass is so tight,” I gasped, “Do I feel good inside it?”

“You fill me right up,” Koichi moaned, moving faster against me. In the other room I heard the front door open and close and the two of us shared a knowing smile. It's not the first time our love making has got loud enough that Meto had found the desire to leave.

“I like filling you,” I informed him, “To feel your tight walls around me, to know it's my cock bringing you this pleasure.”

“It's been too long since I let a man inside me,” Koichi whined. He bent over me and bit into my neck, lapping up the blood as out bodies moved together. This wasn't how I imagined this happening, but it's exactly what I needed, what we both needed.

“Can I cum?” I whispered, Koichi mumbled something that sounded like yes. I released inside him and see stars. It's hard sometimes to know if the light headedness is caused by pleasure or blood loss, I suspected both. It's clear though that Koichi is far from done from me today.

“Your tiara isn't on your head!” Koichi declared triumphantly. I swear he knocked it away on purpose while he drank from me. I was too distracted to notice.

“That wasn't my fault!” I protested.

“Your a naughty, disgustingly dirty, Princess,” Koichi scolded, “You can't avoid your punishment!”

“Like I ever had a choice?” I complained. I knew I was grinning like an idiot though, I can't help it.

“I don't think you know how to be good,” Koichi scolded, leaving me long enough to find his spreader bar. I shiver in anticipation, watching with eager eyes as my ankles are released from the bed and attached to the long bar instead. With legs spread I'm far more vulnerable than I ever was before.

My hands were released and Koichi confiscated my dress, still believing I dressed this way for myself and not for him. I didn't correct him, it wasn't in either of our best interests for me to do so. He orders me on hands and knees, which I attempted as best as I could, with my legs spread the way they were. I anticipated the slaps, but instead he takes one wrist at a time and brings it between my legs so that I'm secured fully to the spreader bar. My face was pressed into the bedsheets now, my ass up high and ready. I would have blushed, if I had any shame left.

“Koichi please, I promise I'll be good,” I whined as his hand connects lightly against my exposed skin. I shuddered to think what he would do if I was genuinely bad, I knew even by human standards he must be holding back.

“You will be,” Koichi agreed, “But that doesn't undone what you've done.”

“It does,” I moaned, as his hand connected in a series of light slaps. I tried to beg him to stop, but I got a gag in my mouth for my trouble. Everything I said added to my punishment, as I knew it would.

Koichi slapped my ass over and over again, until the kink was on the verge of becoming too much for me. Even the light slaps made my ass sting. I wanted to believe that Koichi stopped because he knew this, and not because he got bored, but I honestly couldn't tell. Either way his fingers began to slide into me, one after another turning what had been moans of pain into moans of pleasure. I cried his name out through the gag, begging for more and he stretches me further and further until all four of his fingers were thrusting deep inside me. I cried out again, the gag only muffling my pleasure. Tonight sex wasn't about boredom, or playing games, but a genuine need for our bodies to be together.

Koichi's fingers left me, and I let out a whimper of disappointment. I felt so empty, after being so full. I wanted more, I needed more and Koichi knows that. He didn't make me wait long before sliding a large vibrator where his fingers had been. My hips shot up higher than before, silently begging for more and more. The toy was switched on, shifting through the settings quickly as Koichi gently teased it right against my prostrate. He complimented me for enduring my punishment, made promises of the pleasure that is to come.

I was on the edge, so close to releasing my pleasure once more, but the toy was taken from me too soon. He listened to my disappointed whine, watched my breath begin to calm, my body begin to still. The edge of pain, the edge of pleasure, he does this to me on purpose. He plays with my body in the same way I have learnt to play with his emotions. Could it be that he's onto me? Does it matter if he is? I've only ever tricked him out of his darker moods, surely he can't resent me for that?

The aching hardness between my legs never left me, though my body calmed down to a more relaxed state. What is he waiting for? I wondered this even as he finally filled me with his own desperate length. He's large enough to fill me comfortably, above average but perhaps not large. It's a myth that a large cock is a good thing, for me they fill me to the point that even this amount of preparation would still cause pain. I don't like pain, but Koichi's length has only ever brought me pleasure. My hands, my mouth, even my ass had grown used to the slight ridges of exposed veins. I knew his length in ways I couldn't possibly know my own.

I cried out in pleasure yet again, willing him to go harder and deeper, knowing he builds up to this slower than I would like. It's his way of making sure he lasts for as long as possible, I love him for it. I hate him for it.

His hand reached around my waist, stroking me in time with his own thrusts. It's too much, I'm lost to him, body and soul. Pleasure, joy, bliss, ecstasy, followed eventually by my own sweet release. Every nerve was tingling in anticipation of the pleasure Koichi's touch might bring.

He finally filled me with more than flesh, his warm release deep inside as a reminder of what we had just done. It felt good, knowing part of him is still inside me, as my blood is inside him. My affection for him isn't healthy, I know that, but I need his kindness in this dark world.

I'm released from my restraints, but held securely in his arms as we lay in the bed together. He won't let me go, at least not for a long while. I don't try to escape. I like being here, locked in the vampire's embrace.

 

“Will you make me a cake,” Koichi whined a few nights later. I suspect that he is bored, and I can hardly blame him. We're all going a little crazy locked in this apartment, though Meto probably had it worse, especially as he only had a sofa to sleep on.

“A MiA cake?” I asked.

“No, silly,” Koichi answered, “A chocolate cake. And no, I'm not being silly, if we walk to the shop I'm sure you can find the things you need.”

“Even if we went to a shop, you think I can find butter and eggs that haven't gone off?” I asked.

“This apocalypse sucks,” Koichi pouted. He looks so sad, that I couldn't resist trying to help him.

“You're telling me?” I asked, “Perhaps there will be a mix for a cake that just needs water, or maybe for cookies. They don't need eggs anyway.”

“You'll think of something,” Koichi told me, it sounded more like an order than anything else. I wonder what my punishment would be if I failed? I don't think about it. There must be something in a shop I can use to make him some kind of sugary treat.

Like the last time we left the house, Meto accompanies us. A vampire on either side of me, steering me around the worst of the mess left behind. It's worse than the park, but I've learnt how to turn myself off from the sights I was seeing. As if this is just a 3D film and not reality.

The shop itself is half empty, but I smiled when I find a cookie mix that only required water to make. I cleared the shelf of the six remaining boxes and help myself to a couple of the magazines which had been left abandoned on the shelves.

“Why would people leave the cookies?” Koichi asked me as his eyes gaze over the empty shelves. Any perishable item has been taken and much of what was left was now rotten.

“I doubt they have a working oven,” I admitted. Power seemed to have gone out in this part of the city, and much of the surrounding area. I wondered if it was Koichi's influence that had kept the electricity in his own area. Knowing what I did, I'd say it was likely.

“Stop,” Meto ordered before we left the shop. I saw him smell the air, and glance over at Koichi. “There's humans here.”

“Yes, at least five or six, not including MiA,” Koichi agreed. I keep my excitement in check, my expression neutral. A group of humans didn't mean survivors of course, but the way Koichi and Meto were reacting, it sounded like they thought it was just that.

“If we don't hunt them, someone worse will,” Meto warned. Koichi nodded, but he didn't seem inclined to do so.

“Six are too many for us,” Koichi replied, his gaze flickering on me. “It's not worth the risk.” I don't argue, but I wonder what risk he meant. The risk of loosing me? I doubt he feared six humans.

We begin to walk home, Meto growing more and more tense as time passed. They're not telling me something, a secret I'm not to know. I want to ask, my natural curiosity screaming at me to do so, but I've learnt to bite my tongue.

Lights suddenly filled the street, as bright as day, and I raised my hand to protect my eyes. By the time my eyes adjust Koichi and Meto are gone, crouched behind a car in the only shade. UV lights, I realised as I spotted the humans slowly surrounding me. The vampire's are trapped, I remain the only threat.

“A pet,” one of the humans scoffed as they spotted my collar. “We can't trust him Tsu, who knows how brainwashed he's become.” I don't like this man on instinct alone. Beside him is the man named 'Tsu'. He's around my age, with long black hair and the expression similar to a soldier returning home from war. He's seen too many dark things, and will never speak of them.

The vampire's angry snarls behind me fill the night air. I glance at them, and these humans and make my choice. As always, survival is first on my mind.

“Thank you,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around Tsuzuku as I begin to shake. I whisper to him what's happened and he hands me a crossbow. I smile wryly as I aimed the bow down the street and fired. My betrayal now apparent to everyone involved.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The light went out, as the crossbow slammed against the side of Tsu's head. His companions screamed at me, but before any of them could get near me, I shot down a second light. In an instant the vampires were upon us, but for whatever reason they let the humans flee.

“My brave, brave Princess,” Koichi whispered. His face is a mess now, the red eyes and fangs doing nothing to distract me from the nasty burns. Meto was no better, but the burns almost suit him. He took the crossbow from my hand and shot out the final lights that block our path.

“Why did you do that?” Meto asked, “You betrayed your own kind.”

“I want to live,” I answered. I don't need to tell Meto any more, we both knew that Koichi would never give me up willingly. Not any more. “I want him to live, without pain.” I added quickly.

“That's impossible,” Meto snarled. “He's the leader of the human resistance.”

“Human resistance?” I repeated. It's not something I should know about, Meto said no more.

“For our lives, we'll spare his,” Koichi reassured me. He takes my hand in his own and began to take me home. Behind me I heard Meto curse, but he picked Tsu up and carried him along with us.

He didn't stay unconscious long, so when he woke the vampires are forced to gag and handcuff him. I could barely stand the looks he gave me, so I turn my back on him and did my best to forget he's even there. I'd brought him into a vampire's lair. He would rather be dead.

 

“Well MiA, what do you think we should do with him?” Meto demanded. He was annoyed I insisted that Tsu was brought home, especially as he had to tie him up in the cellar. “You know he's never going to stay here willingly, I assume?”

“I don't know,” I admitted, “I just didn't want him to die.”

“Well then,” Meto snarled, “He's your responsibility. You have two weeks, if he's still a burden, our deal is off.” I looked between the vampires, but they are in agreement on this one. With a sigh I took a glass of water from the kitchen and walk down the stairs. It'd be easiest to free him, but we all know I don't have the courage to do that.

“Hey Tsu,” I greeted him as I pulled the gag out of his mouth.

“Don't call me that,” the rebel leader snapped, “Only my friends call me that.”

“Well then, what can I call you?” I asked. I offer him the water, and help him drink. He glared at me.

“Tsuzuku, I suppose,” he answered. “My men, how many are dead?”

“None,” I answered, “They ran and Koichi would never risk losing me.”

“A prized pet,” Tsuzuku answered, “It makes sense, few vampire's have a human exclusive to them. He is your only master?”

“He's my...” I began, but honestly I can't think exactly what Koichi is to me, “boyfriend,” I finish weakly.

“Right,” Tsuzuku replied, “He's powerful? A king, a prince?”

“Prince,” I filled in. He nodded, understanding flashes through his eyes.

“I hate you, for betraying me, but I won't pretend I don't understand.” Tsuzuku informed me. “He keeps you well, you cause him no trouble when he needs to feed. Am I right?”

“Yes,” I admitted. I am a pet, I'm even wearing the collar to prove it. “What is it like, out there?”

“Hard,” Tsuzuku replied, “We're constantly hunted, always on the run. One day I said 'Enough', we started hunting them back.”

“Things will be different here,” I reassured him. “Koichi is kind to me, he could be to you.”

“If you believe that, you're a fool,” Tsuzuku informed me. “One day you'll grow too old for him, or perhaps he'll get bored before then, and he'll finish you off. He won't even feel guilty.”

“Well at least I'll have lived a good life until then,” I snapped, storming back upstairs where the vampire's were waiting for me. Had they heard every word? I doubted I said anything to upset either of them, especially as Koichi seemed genuinely grateful that I had saved him. Wordlessly he handed me the box of cookie mix, his burnt face already healing.

 

I spent the next few days combining my time between caring for Tsuzuku, and pleasing Koichi. I make no progress when it comes to convincing Tsuzuku he's better off here, especially after he heard one of Koichi and my louder sessions in the bedroom. I realised I disgusted him, because I sleep with a vampire, or perhaps because I sleep with a man.

“Koichi isn't so bad,” I pleaded with him. He glared at me, judgement written all over his face.

“You're in love with a monster,” he accused. “And to naive to see.” Hurt by his words I went back upstairs, where the monster in question is waiting.

“You're not to see him any more,” Koichi ordered. “He'll poison you with his words.”

“I won't turn against you,” I reassured him, but Koichi still refused to let me see Tsuzuku again. The meals I cooked for him, are brought to him by Meto, the empty plates are my only indicator that he's still alive.

“How is he?” I asked as the two weeks come towards an end. “Has he made any progress?”

“None,” Koichi answered. “This can't go on. We warned you.”

“You never gave me chance!” I complained. It's the wrong thing to say as Koichi drags me into the bedroom and forces a gag into my mouth. I'm forced face first on the bed, my hands secured behind my back. I expect to be spanked, instead I found rope wrapped around my upper arms, securing them so tightly it almost hurt. My legs were tied in a similar fashion, before being pulled up so high that my ankles can be attached to my wrists. I struggled against the bonds, but could barely move. He leaves me like this, the very position causing mild pain.

Watching his clock I know around half an hour passed before he returned to release me from my bonds. I rub my sore wrists, but I am pushed to my knees before I could really stretch. Pleasuring Koichi with my mouth, I wondered if he's still angry. His silence tells me nothing. I can only wonder, and do as I am told.

He cums, filling with my mouth, and waits for me to swallow before he let's me go. Nervously I climb to my feet, truly seeing Koichi as my master for the first time. He was a monster, I thought, and as Tsuzuku had accused, I was in love with him.

“Meto found a solution,” Koichi informed me, “One that may solve our problem, without causing you to freak out.”

“What has Meto done?” I nervously asked.

“You'll see,” Koichi reassured me. I follow him into the living room, where Tsuzuku was sat with eyes glowing red. Clone blood dripped down his chin, but he's too hungry to notice. He snarls at me, but Meto held him back, forcing him to drink a second bottle of the clone blood instead. I wanted to cry, they've made him what he hated most. I kept my face neutral, politely thanking Koichi for keeping him alive.

“How are you feeling,” Meto asked, surprisingly gentle as he takes the empty bottle from Tsuzuku's shaking hands. Tsuzuku's eyes returned to brown, as he looked around the room with surprise.

“Kind of the same,” Tsuzuku admitted, making Meto smile. Had Meto been the one to change him? It looked that way.

“You're not,” Meto warned. “You're hunger is going to be out of control for awhile. For MiA's safety, you need to remain downstairs for now.”

“We only brought you up, so that he can see you are still alive,” Koichi informed him. He nodded at Meto to take Tsuzuku away, and I watched him conflicted. Had he been given the choice, he would have chosen death. Had my own selfishness led to this? Would Tsuzuku ever forgive me, did he still mind?

Koichi sat me down, kissing me tenderly until a knock on the door broke us apart. Koichi has never had a guest here, not in all the weeks I had lived here. He's as surprised as I am, but he gets up to answer the door as if it was perfectly normal thing to do. Once it had been.

“Hiyuu,” he greeted the vampire, “Please tell me it's not bad news?”

“Is that your human?” the vampire named Hiyuu asked. “He's not wearing a collar?”

“Why bother?” Koichi asked, “Only Meto and I are here.” No mention of Tsuzuku I noted. Was his name really so well known among vampires?

“I suppose,” Hiyuu agreed, letting himself in and sitting a little too closely. I moved closer to Koichi, accepting his possessive arm across my shoulders. I am his property, I always knew that, but lately I've had to accept it. “The King wants the clan back together.”

“Why?” Koichi asked. “Is it the Ravens? He doesn't need me to defend the clan from them.”

“The Ravens aren't the only clans gathering.” Hiyuu answered. “The world is shifting into a new order, The Meji Clan must remain on top.”

“Until there is a threat, I'm staying here,” Koichi informed him.

“You wish for me to tell that to the King?” Hiyuu demanded, “You know who he will punish.”

“My brother will protect you,” Koichi answered, “I'm not leaving.”

“Have it your own way,” Hiyuu said. “Next time the clan comes to your door, they won't ask nicely.”

“Let them try,” Koichi said, locking the door firmly behind Hiyuu after he had left. I wanted to ask so many questions, but my recent punishment is still to raw. “You wouldn't like the clan.” he informed me, as he sat back down.

“Why?” I asked, damn my curious mind. It's going to get me killed one of these days.

“You'll be locked away, most of the day,” Koichi answered. “Father has two humans of his own, my brother one, so I'm sure I get to keep you. Even so, it won't be pleasant for you there. Worse than a prison. You deserve better.”

 

The next day, the power went out. Encouragement from the Meji Clan's King for Koichi to come home. Still, Koichi remained stubborn. He found somewhere to store his blood, but it meant Meto and Koichi frequently had to leave to go to wherever the store was. In the summer heat, the apartment became hotter and hotter until I was finally granted permission to leave during the day. Always I wore my collar, and never strayed out of sight. I longed to sit in the shade, but I refused to do so unless the patch was small enough that no vampire could sneak up on me without being burned.

I was safe, or I thought so, until the humans came. It was one at first, watching me curiously before slipping out of my sight. Recognition, I was being spied on? Nervously I moved into the small garden area in front of the apartment. The man didn't come again, but hours later a couple of humans walked towards me. It wasn't a coincidence. In a hurry I went back inside, realising only as Meto cursed at me I had forgotten to leave the door open a crack before opening it fully.

“Are you trying to kill us?” Meto demanded.

“I'm being watched,” I told him. More concerned by the people outside than the vampires within. Whatever threat Meto was about to make, died before leaving his mouth.

“Who?” Meto asked. I explained what I had seen and he went to interrogate Tsuzuku, just in case they happened to be his people outside.

“I'm sorry princess,” Koichi apologised, I hadn't even realised he'd been watching, “Tomorrow you stay indoors.”

“Is Meto right?” I asked, “Are these his people?”

“Maybe,” Koichi answered, “More likely, they work for one of the clans.”

“Your clan?” I asked. Koichi wraps his arms around me, unbearably warm in the late afternoon heat.

“That's the best option,” Koichi answered, “I will have no worry lines on my princess's face. Meto and I will protect you. All you need to do, is stay inside.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

As it turned out, staying inside was only an option for a couple of days. Like the power, the water was cut off. The vampire's didn't need it, but I did. The heat was too much and I found myself begging to be allowed to go to the shop for the bottled water I had seen stored there.

“You'll make him sick,” Meto finally informed Koichi, “And I'm tired of his moaning. Let him go. He's proven you can trust him. Hasn't he?”

“You have one hour,” Koichi said with a sigh. “Wear your guards and don't idle. You understand?”

“I'll go straight there, and back,” I promised. I wait impatiently for Koichi to place the collar and wrist guards on me, trying my best not to roll my eyes as he set a timer on a watch and slipping it into the pocket of my shorts. Honestly, it was too hot to wear anything at all.

“Take care,” Koichi ordered. I gave him a reassuring smile and slipped out onto the street.

How long had it been since I last did something as simple as walking to a shop? Such a normal activity, now seemed like a precious blessing. I understood Koichi's warnings now. The further I got from his home, the more I wanted to explore.

I remained on path, stopping only when I found an old man sat on a bench across the street. I shouldn't talk to him, but unlike the other people I sensed no threat. We talk quickly, but he refused any help I have to offer. He's content to just wait. Did he have shelter at night? A group to protect him perhaps? Maybe he belonged to one of the clans?

I was still pondering this as I enter the shop, and helped myself to the nearest bottle of water. I drained half of it, before looking around for a means to take the stock home. I've been lucky to get here first, though perhaps the rest of the city still had working plumbing.

“What do we have here?” a teasing voice asked. I notice the vampire only as I was dragged into the shadows. I screamed, knowing that it would do no good. “A little thief?”

“Who exactly am I suppose to pay?” I asked, noticing then the glowing red eyes. For a split second his pink hair tricks me, but this isn't Koichi. How could it be? “You should get off me, I've been claimed.”

“I see that,” the vampire agreed. “Those are the bands of my clan, yet I don't know you?”

“I belong to Koichi, your Prince,” I informed him, recognition crossed over the vampire's face. He didn't let me go, but his eyes shift from red to grey. His face is handsome enough to be considered attractive, hot even. I pulled my eyes away from his seductive lips, now wasn't the time for distractions.

“Not my Prince,” the vampire answered. Koichi's brother I realised. I think I had known from the moment I saw his pink hair. “He's my little brother. Hiyuu? Is the human telling the truth? I'll break the neck of anyone who pretends to be his. Snap, right in two. Then I'll feed them to the wolves.”

“That's him,” Hiyuu answered, I was given enough room to turn to face the vampire. It's the same Hiyuu who delivered the message for Koichi to return home. There's a third vampire beside him. Handsome like his friends, with long wavy black hair with a top hat perched on top. I learn later that his name is Satoshi.

“Good, I hate liars,” the Prince declared with a smile. His vice like grip on me is released, but the arm around my shoulders makes it clear I don't have the option to leave. “It's all right MiA, Koichi has told me all about you.”

“He has?” I asked. I'm about to ask when, but realise I never had any idea where Koichi went when he left Meto and I alone. Had he been visiting his home?

“Of course,” the Prince answered, “All I hear is how pretty you are and how good you taste. Would you permit me to test my brother's word?”

“I'd rather you just believed him,” I replied, making the vampire's laugh.

“He's scared of you, Yuuki,” Satoshi teased. “I don't blame him.”

“Perhaps,” Yuuki replied. “Well MiA, Koichi may be a pest at times, but I'm not going to damage his property.”

“You're going to use me as a bargaining chip, to make him come home,” I realised. The vampire's are surprised that I had figured this out on my own, but to me it was obvious. Yuuki smiled at me, a slow seductive smile, as he seemed to ponder if he should try to make moves on my blood again.

“Hiyuu, lock him in the office,” Yuuki ordered. The vampire obeys and, with the exception of being scolded when the alarm goes off, I'm left alone until nightfall.

 

At sunset I'm led straight to a nearby skate park, where my hands are bound above my head to the supports of a ramp. If I hadn't known Koichi, I would have thought this a strange place to lure him. But I did know Koichi, could see how plants reacted to his powers and understood why I was standing in a sea of tarmac and metal. Idly Yuuki wandered the area, fire burning any organic matter he could find. Koichi's magic would be useless here.

“You don't know if he will even find me,” I called out. “You're wasting your time.”

“Am I?” Yuuki teased. He walked over to me, tilted my neck and ran his tongue over the exposed skin above my collar. “Perhaps I should bite you after all? You mean so little to him? He won't look? He didn't bother placing a tracker on you before he left? Not in the collar? The cuffs? The clothes I can tell he wanted you to wear? He never threatened to hunt you forever, should you escape?” Truth be told, that was exactly what Koichi had threatened the day he first let me out in the sun.

Laughing at my silence, Yuuki left me long enough to drag a picnic table over to where I was being held. He did it with one hand, as easily as a child might drag around a teddy bear or a blanket. He took a seat on the table top, one leg placed delicately over the other as he waited. I wondered how comfortable he was, but he never moved.

His friends sat with him, or wandered around the park, until three approaching vampires were spotted in the distance. Koichi was watching his phone, so their was a track chip on me somewhere. Would I be blamed for this mess? Surely he must know that Yuuki's interference was the only reason I hadn't returned.

I turn my eyes to his companions. Meto, to my surprise, seemed relieved to find me alive and unharmed. I didn't realise me missed me, or at least the way I could keep Koichi's moods under control. The third vampire was Tsuzuku, who I hardly recognised at first. He seemed confident and strong, the pains of his human life now gone. It was impossible to tell if he was happy, he hid his emotions well.

“You stole my human,” Koichi complained, stomping his foot on the tarmac as he glared at his older brother.

“I found him,” Yuuki corrected, “You're the one who lost him.”

“I did no such thing!” Koichi protested, “Give him back now. What would father say if he knew what you were up to?” Yuuki smiled slowly, standing up on the bench seat of the picnic table before jumping to the floor. Every movement was filled with grace, so sensual and exotic, I could fall for a man like him. Everyone could fall for a man like him.

“What would father say, if he knew you refused to come home?” Yuuki asked. “Go and pack your things, we'll be waiting. We can return home together.”

“I'm not ready to go home!” Koichi whined. I noticed that the other vampires were staying out of the brother's argument, with the exception of Tsuzuku, they even seen bored. As if Yuuki and Koichi arguing was something they saw every day.

“Too bad,” Yuuki replied. “These are father's orders. When Hiyuu reported to me that you had said no, even I was stunned.” The vampire's glared at each other, but they didn't come to blows. A physical fight would solve nothing.

“Meto, go fetch our things,” Koichi finally relented, much to everyone's relief, especially my own. I was released from my bounds and sent back into Koichi's arms. “You are never leaving me again.” he whispered as he held me. I wasn't at all surprised, just relived.

 

The limo parked outside of The Royal Hotel, and I stared in awe at the grand building. I'd been stunned that Yuuki had a working car, having not even heard one for weeks, but even more so that this building had become the Meji Clan's base.

I was led towards the front door, noticing the winged heart on the design of the hotel logo. This hotel had always belonged to the Meji clan, probably even built by them. It's never really paid much attention to it before. When you live in a city, you have no need to stay in it's hotels.

The foyer was as equally grand as everything I had seen so far, looking perfectly normal and undamaged. A woman walked past us, smiling at both Yuuki and Koichi as she passed. Vampire, I thought, no humans had that kind of casual confidence any more.

Without explanation Yuuki slipped behind the check in desk, handing Koichi a couple of room keys, whilst Satoshi vanished into the main part of the hotel. Nobody said a word as we waited, standing in perfect silence as one by one vampires slipped into the foyer.

I was admiring a red rose on the desk when he arrived. His hair as red as the petals I had been admiring, his face showing neither kindness or cruelty as he approached. The vampires didn't bow, but I knew instantly that this was their king. I'd been wrong, his hair wasn't as red as a rose, but of blood. It was the colour of danger, nature's warning deliberately watered down in the pink of his two sons.

“At last, you decided to return,” Alden scolded.

“Father,” Koichi began to protest. Growing silent in Alden's gaze.

“I will hear no excuses,” Alden replied, stepping up to me and appraising me, as a farmer might do with cattle. “I understand that a child must seek his freedom, but now isn't the time.”

“You're too soft on him,” Yuuki complained. “Should he not be punished for disobeying you?”

“That's rich, coming from you!” Koichi protested, “Father, he stole my human! He was wearing the collar at the time, there was no excuses!”

“I hardly touched him,” Yuuki reassured his father, “MiA, tell him. Did I hurt you?”

“You scared him!” Koichi retorted. “Right MiA? You were scared with him, weren't you?”

“Enough!” Alden shouted over his son's, much to my relief. I really didn't want to take side's in this argument, especially as I suspected the loser would be servilely punished and hold me accountable. “I spoil both of you. I will not have you arguing. Solve this between you, out of my ear shot. Do you understand?”

“Yes father,” the two princes replied, suitably humbled. They remained quiet as the king wandered slowly around me, making me feel uncomfortable. Especially in the shorts I was wearing. At least they weren't the PVC pair, that would have been mortifying.

“This one looks strong,” the king remarked, “He would be perfect as one of the workers, yet once again I find myself wishing to spoil my son. You won't let me regret it, will you Koichi?”

“I'll be the perfect son,” Koichi promised, “Unlike that one.” he added pointed at Yuuki, who merely rolled his eyes.

“The two of you are enough to give anyone a headache,” Alden complained. “I should have had more children when I was alive. Perhaps then I would have found better heirs.”

“No father!” Koichi exclaimed, “How could you say that about us?”

“Are we really such a disappointment?” Yuuki asked. “Tell me father, how could we do any better?”

“For a start, you should stop these childish games,” Alden replied. Sighing as his two sons looked at him with real anguish. “Regardless, you remain the only children I will ever need.”

As I watched Alden and his son's exchange I remembered what I had been told about Yuuki and Koichi. Both born of different mother's, neither of which was Alden's wife. More than anything in this world, they needed to be legitimised by their father's love. He was their weakness, binding them together with a single goal. I understood why Alden had taught his son's the secret of magic. Not only did it make the clan strong, he knew their would never be a day that these men would betray him. Who was more loyal, than a child desperate for their father's love?

 


	9. Chapter 9

My cell is disguised as a hotel room, but I wasn't not fooled. There was no way out, Koichi had the key of course. Not only were the doors to the hallway and the balcony locked, so too was the door to the bathroom. This last part concerned me, though when Koichi returned not ten minutes later with food and water, he granted me access to this room as well. I wondered how bad a human must be, to lose bathroom privileges, and why this is done by default.

I trusted Koichi enough to eat the food and gently placed the dirty pots on the tray as he had requested. He's barely said a word to me since Yuuki captured me, I wondered if he blamed me for the whole mess.

Growing bored, and not liking where these thoughts are taking me, I began to explore the room. It used to be a nice hotel room, and I could see where a painting used to hang above the bed. Not only was the picture gone, so are the nails that held it up, though two holes remained where they had been and a shadow in the paint that hasn't been bleached by the sun. Like the picture, everything else I would normally have found has been stripped from the room. The phone, the TV, drink making facilities, the lot. The built-in wardrobes were locked, but by this point I was no longer surprised. It's almost a wonder that the bed still had sheets and a pillow, or that the air conditioning unit was keeping the room comfortable. I'd grown used to a world without electricity.

The bathroom had running water, and the basic facilities you might expect, but no more. No soap, no toothpaste or toothbrush, not even a glass for water. It was all so strange, why would such items be gone? Living like this would be enough to drive a man to suicide, I thought, realising that this was exactly why everything was gone. To kill yourself in this room, would be close to impossible.

I pulled a chair to the glass balcony doors, and sat looking out over the city view of the river. I need a shower, but the very idea made me feel too vulnerable to even imagine. Once again I wondered if I'm being punished, had I really done so wrong?

Eventually Meto entered my room, leaving the two suitcases of my things with the warning that things aren't going to be the same here as they were. I wanted to ask him more, but Koichi followed him into the room, ordering Meto out.

“Shut the curtains,” Koichi ordered, locking us both into the room. He left the key in the lock, but I wasn't foolish enough to believe I could escape. “They are to remain closed, though I will permit you to open a ten centimetre gap if this pleases you.”

“Are you mad at me?” I asked, but he didn't answer. The wardrobe doors were unlocked and I was ordered to put my things inside. I obeyed, noting that any none practical personal belongings are now gone. As II was working on this Koichi brought in a large cardboard box and my guitar! I was so grateful that I warped my arms around him in a hug, which he willingly accepted.

“Hurry up with the unpacking,” he eventually ordered. He pulled a large plastic box out of the cardboard one, taking this into the bathroom, before returning to unpack a few books and some bondage equipment I haven't seen before. He's expanding our collection, I thought, having already unpacked most of the toys we had before, onto a shelf in the wardrobe.

Once done the box and suitcases are taken into the hall, and Koichi returned picking up a pair of handcuffs as he brushed past me. He looked around for a moment, before pulling me into the bathroom and securing my hands to the taps. I saw myself in the mirror and wondered when I became so submissive. Only, what good would it do to fight him? I'd get myself killed, or have any luxuries I'm given taken from me. I've seen what my life could have been like in this room, just like I had seen what my life could have been like on the streets.

I was undressed, my dirty clothes taken into the other room, presumably to be washed. Koichi returned with a black and pink flogger, containing at least a dozen thin leather strips. He whipped me with this flogger twice, before finally speaking to me.

“Do you know what you've done wrong?” Koichi asked. We watched each other in the mirror as I wondered how I should respond.

“Should I have fought him?” I asked. “I barely saw him coming.”

“That was all Yuuki,” Koichi reassured me, “I'm not mad about that.” he floged me again, my ass taking the blows as I desperately tried to think about what I had done. I was coming up short. “Do you find him attractive?”

“Yuuki?” I asked, deciding to go with the truth, though it might hurt me.“He's beautiful and strong, how could a man related to you be anything else?”

“Would you choose him over me?” Koichi asked. I deny the possibility instantly, and not just to please him. Yuuki terrified me, I'd rather deal with Koichi's ever changing moods, than a cold and calculative man like him. “You still haven't told me what you have done wrong.”

The flogger hit me again, my gasp of pain filled the room. What had I done? I was sure that it had nothing to do with Yuuki but could think of nothing else. The pain grew as Koichi becomes more and more frustrated with me. We pass the threshold that I can handle and I become truly scared. A tear falls before Koichi stopped. He wiped this away with a gentle swipe of his finger.

“Tell me what I ordered you to do,” Koichi asked gently. Perhaps he's realised he had gone too far. Or my punishment is over, before I even knew what it was.

“To go straight to the shop, get water and return,” I answered. “Only Yuuki...”

“Shhh, no talk of Yuuki,” Koichi said, placing a finger on my lips. “Think for me, what did you do wrong? Before he got involved?”

“I don't know,” I answered, my body stiffening though no more pain came. He named a road, and suddenly I realised what I had done. It had been so small, so insignificant, but if I had been tracked then of course he would have seen me linger. “I was only talking to a man.”

“Who reported you straight to his boss,” Koichi finished for me. “If you hadn't lingered, Yuuki wouldn't have been able to lay his trap. I know it was day, but he has his ways.”

“I'm sorry,” I apologised. This had all been my fault, to think something so small could cause such a mess.

“We will talk of it no more,” Koichi promised, letting me go free as he wrapped his arms around me. “Though things can't go back to what they were before. I didn't want to bring you here.”

“There's other humans here, aren't they?” I asked, he refused to answer. That bad? I can only imagine what life must be like for the others here. Alden had referred to them as 'workers'.

“Sit,” Koichi ordered, as he pointed to the toiler. I obeyed, surprised when he opens the plastic box full of the toiletries that had otherwise been missing. “I'll take care of you now.” he reassured me. Even self care is a privilege I had lost here. I allowed him to shave me, not just my face but every inch of hair on my body that he deemed unwanted. Once done, I'm taken to the shower, where I watched him undress as the warm water runs over me.

“Do you blame me, for having to come here?” I asked him, as he helped me wash away the grime of the day before.

“You misunderstand,” Koichi replied, “I'm happy here, with my family once more. I should ask you if you blame me, for what you must now endure.”

“You've kept me alive so far,” I answered, turning to face him as equals, despite knowing we're anything but. “I trust you.”

“That trust will be tested,” Koichi warned. I long to ask him more, but he kissed me instead. His hands held me close as we remained entwined, the water flowing over out bodies. He griped me by the ass, our bodies rubbed together slowly as the pleasure turned into lust.

I'm pulled out of the shower and secured to the taps once more. This time instead of pain, Koichi gave me pleasure. His fingers stretched inside me, making me moan out loud. I needed this so badly, comfort after so much fear and uncertainty.

As always our bodies join together as one. I felt the pleasure of his length inside me as his fingers wrapped around my own. I felt the sharp, familiar, pain of teeth digging into my neck lasting only a moment before he licked the spilt blood away.

I accused him of being emotional, but I'm no better. How can a man go from fear and confusion, to lust and happiness so soon? I couldn't even hide it, though I have tried so hard. What did it matter anyway? Koichi is my entire world now, he's all I have left, at least that's what I thought.

 

The next evening Koichi returned, as silent as he was before. He's sulking I thought, as I allowed him to shave my face and shower me once more. I tried to talk to him, but he'll barely say two words. He left me to dry myself in the bathroom, and when I leave I found that he's gone. On the bed, are the tiny PVC shorts that had followed me so far. Is this what I am to wear? I only own them because they were once bought for me as a joke, and had only ever worn them to please Koichi. Assuming this is what he wanted I slipped them on, and the underwear that had also been laid out for me. If you could call the scrap of fabric and string 'underwear'.

With the shorts I've been provided thigh high boots, a mid drift exposing top and the collar I had been wearing when I came here. I'd never seen the clothes before, but I put them on moments before the door opened again.

“Tsuzuku?” I asked as the vampire enters. With the exception of the night before, I haven't seen him in weeks. It's so strange that he is allowed in my room alone. Meto I understood, but had I not been warned that a new vampire was barely in control?

“I drank before I came here, don't worry,” Tsuzuku reassured me, as he pulled a chair beneath the light. “Can you sit here?”

“Why?” I asked. I'm not going to blindly obey him, not when I'm not convinced he's supposed to be here.

“I've been ordered to do your make-up,” Tsuzuku answered. I frowned, as Koichi has usually done this before. “Koichi found out I used to be a make-up artist, his face lit up like he'd just learned that it's Christmas.”

“I wouldn't have guessed that you were a make-up artist,” I commented as I sat down where he had ordered.

“People change,” he answered with a shrug. He began to apply make-up to my face, so well that I didn't doubt that he had once done this as a career. I watched as my angular features are enhanced, my eyes enlarged with dark make-up, my lips subtly softened. He barely said a word, but I'd had enough of silence.

“Do you hate me?” I asked, “For trying to save you?”

“We do what we need to do in this world,” Tsuzuku answered. “You want to survive, as did we all. I don't hate you, even though you have become his whore.”

“We were dating, before,” I informed him, he merely scoffed and continued with his work.

“Better a whore, than cattle,” Tsuzuku replied, when I had become sure he wasn't going to say anything at all.

“How are the clan reacting, to having the rebel leader among them?” I asked, intentionally changing the subject.

“We'll see tonight,” Tsuzuku answered. “Tilt your head to the left a little.” I did as told, having no idea what else to say to him. Any further attempts at conversation are met with silence. I gave up and sit silently as he finished my make-up and styled my hair for me. As expected all the products are packed away and removed from my room, but he deliberately left a book behind. It's named simply 'Understanding Stockholm Syndrome: A Brief Guide' and a quick glance through it filled me with panic. If Koichi sees the book, knows what Tsuzuku is implying, well he for one is in trouble. In a panic I shoved the book under the bed, willing myself to remain calm. There's no need for Koichi to know, especially as it changed nothing. I'm not a hostage in love with his guard, as Tsuzuku was clearly implying.

I remembered back to when I first found out he was one of them. How he had stated that he didn't feel like he had changed. Could it be that even as a vampire, Tsuzuku still hated them, still wished them all dead? Meto had been trying to train him, but if Tsuzuku knew of books like this, had trained his mind to resist anything that the vampires wanted him to believe, he was a dangerous enemy to them all. Could he be a powerful friend? I wondered this as Koichi came to marvel over Tsuzuku's work.

“You look beautiful, my princess,” Koichi informed me. “Father is waiting for us downstairs, it's very important that you behave. Punishment for misbehaviour tonight, will be greater than you can ever imagine. Understand? You love me, you fear me. When we walk, stay one step behind. When we sit, stay by my side. Look down, a lot. Don't say a word unless spoken to, though you can speak up if anyone who ranks beneath me does anything you're not happy with. You're my plaything, not theirs. Copy the behaviour of Yuuki's companion if you're ever unsure. How you behave tonight is essential to everything. Please don't let me down.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

As ordered I walked behind Koichi, watching the floor but taking the occasional glance at our surroundings. Behind me walked Meto and Tsuzuku, the later looking nervous as we headed downstairs. They're to judge his fate this night, even Koichi no longer had a say in anything that happened to him. It scared me to know that Koichi was no longer in charge.

The vampires were gathered in one of the function rooms, the kind of place where you may have an office party or maybe even a wedding. I felt sick as I see humans among them, passed along as their blood was tasted by one vampire after another. All of these humans are male. Where are the women? I wanted to ask, but knew better than to utter a word. My questions were forgotten as I witnessed a man in the middle of the room, been raped by a vampire in both his ass and mouth. He didn't fight, this man was broken beyond repair.

At the far end of the room, the king was sat on the centre of a lush sofa. He had the end of two leads in his hand which were connected to a man and a woman, both of which were kneeling at his feet in clothes that show even more skin than my own. The king liker both genders? I hadn't even considered this, knowing that he had fathered children with at least three different women.

To his right sat Yuuki, sexily positioned on a chair with a blond man, around my own age, sat on the floor at his feet. He was covered up about as much as I was, far more than anyone else in the room, though I worried about the way the long skirt hung so dangerously low on his hips. The companion's head was rested against Yuuki's thigh, as the vampire gently stroked his hair and watched over his subjects without emotion.

Koichi took his position on the king's left, spreading his legs so that I could sit between them. As intimate as the position might seem, he was doing his very best to protect me. At least I believed that. After Tsuzuku's gift I was starting to have doubts about everything Koichi had ever done. Had I been trained to behave exactly as Koichi wished me to, all along? Had we only remained in his home, so he could complete this training before brining me here? If so, I was here too soon.

The king called order, and his subjects went silent. All feeding and other activities came to the end, and the humans who had been among them were lead out of the room or made to wait at the back. All humans, except those who belonged to the royal family of course. I glanced over at Yuuki's companion, who caught my eye and gave me a smile before running his hand up Yuuki's leg. I was to follow his lead, I remembered, but his behaviour seemed entirely inappropriate. At a loss I stayed as I was, which was as safe as any other decision I could have made.

The king gave a speech about how pleased he was that his son had returned before giving some orders to a variety of vampires. The orders were mundane enough to bore me, so I soon stopped listening.

“Which brings us to the attempted escape of one of our breeders,” the king continued. A human woman was dragged before him. Her hands were handcuffed behind her back, and she had a gag in her mouth, but I could see defiance in her eyes. She was also pregnant, as were all the females I guessed. If the men worked, and provided vampires with a small amount of food, new men were needed to replace the men that were lost. To be born into a place like this, it was hardly worth thinking about. “Yuuki, why don't you do the honours?”

“Thank you, your highness,” Yuuki replied as he got up and approached the woman without emotion. “She's a first time offender, three lashes?”

“Four,” the king corrected, “She fought back.”

“As you will,” Yuuki replied. Accepting a whip from a nearby vampire and waiting for the woman's guards to strip away the top she had been wearing and refasten her hands in front of her body. The whip lashed through the air, carrying out her punishment quickly, before the bored vampire returned to his own waiting human. His lack of emotion spoke volumes.

“For you, the lashing would be ten times that of a woman,” Koichi warned me, clearly not minding that his father was listening, “You have no life growing inside you. A man's value here is limited. Remember that.”

“I will,” I promised, flinching at the kings watching eyes. Those two words had been two too many for his liking.

“Oh you will, Princess,” Koichi snarled at me, his pet name turned into a slur.

“You call him 'Princess'?” Alden asked, “Why don't you explain to our people why you have installed such an honour to a human, whilst scorning the attentions of the beautiful vampires among us?”

“MiA is such a manly man,” Koichi explained slyly, “You know the type, loves sports and scared of losing his fragile masculinity. He mocked me, as such men are prone to do. So I threw him down and made him my woman. There's no worse fear for such a men, than the enjoyment of a man's cock deep inside them. I call him princess, to remind him that he's nothing but my little bitch.”

“A worthy name indeed,” Yuuki commented, studying Koichi and I both. He knew that Koichi was lying. Had I given my sexuality away to him while he held me captured? I had found him sexy as hell, and still did, he must have picked up on that. What was Yuuki's game? Why wasn't he calling his brother out as a liar? “But enough of such matters. My brother has far greater news, would you like to share?”

“Naturally,” Koichi replied, spinning the story of how he had captured Tsuzuku into exactly what the vampires wanted to hear. From his telling he had never once been in danger, or saved by myself. Applause rang out as Tsuzuku was brought before them, growing into silence as they realised he was human no more.

“Who did this?” King Alden demanded. “Why should the worse kind of vermin, be granted with vampire grace?”

“I did, your highness,” Meto spoke up. The king looked about ready to stake him on the spot, but Koichi quickly declared it had been under his orders.

“Why? What were you thinking?” Alden asked. With a smile Koichi got up and whispered into the king's ear. “So Tsuzuku, you are on our side now?”

“Yes, your highness,” Tsuzuku replied, bowing low. The room was full of liars, I thought, as Koichi sat back down as he had been before. The king waited for a moment before declaring a test of Tsuzuku's loyalty. A woman was dragged into the room, fighting her vampire captures every step of the way.

“If you are with us,” the king stated, “You will not hesitate from taking this vermin woman. Would you?”

“No, your highness,” Tsuzuku replied. Yet he hesitated before approaching the woman. She had been part of his rebellion, I could see the angry betrayed look she gave him moments before Tsuzuku drank her blood.

“As my son needs no bodyguard here, you will be responsible for training him,” the king ordered Meto. “Business is over, time for the duels.”

 

The duels reminded me of gladiator fights in a Roman coliseum. Vampires, or humans would enter the ring to fight each other, or a variety of angry animals. It was barbaric cruelty and I was forced to watch. From time to time I watched Yuuki's companion instead. He barely reacted to the cruelty, and was soon pulled onto Yuuki's lap where the vampire fed from him in favour of watching the duels. Like Koichi he drank carefully, piercing the skin and licking the spilt blood away with his tongue. So elegant, especially as that night I had witnessed so many vampires drink like animals. Even the king, having dragged his male companion onto the sofa, dug his teeth in and seemed to take pleasure in the human's suffering. Like the man being raped, his humans were broken, but Yuuki's still had the spark of life.

“Are you not drinking?” Alden asked Koichi towards the end of the duels.

“I drank from him yesterday,” Koichi answered, “He needs time to replenish his blood. He seems a little pale, don't you think?”

“No,” the king declared. “Come here, Princess.” I have never been given an order, that I wanted to refuse as much as that one, but I forced myself to obey. I hated the way he used Koichi's name for me as a true insult, hated the way he saw me as nothing but meat. Even so I allowed him to remove my collar and push my hair away from my neck. Was he going to bite me? I was so scared, but I'd forgotten that I belonged to Koichi. Even the king didn't play with his son's toys. Satisfied that Koichi had clearly been drinking from me, I was sent back to his side. This time I was pulled into Koichi's lap, where I sat for the remaining duels.

 

“Can my Zero spend some time with Princess?” Yuuki asked, as the duels came to an end. He said my name without either scorn or affection, merely it was the word he used to refer to myself. “You know how I feel about pet's spending time with their own kind.”

“Why Princess?” Koichi asked, “Why not any of the others?”

“Well he's new, and father's pets bore him,” Yuuki answered. “What are you afraid of dear brother? Princess is straight by your telling, and Zero is well trained.”

“Nothing,” Koichi replied. He looked at me, but can't ask how I feel about this arrangement in from of his brother.

“Right then,” Yuuki announced. His disagreement with Koichi seemed to be over, I noted as I'm led back to the hallway where my room is located. Instead of my usual room, I'm taken next door to a very similar, but far more personal set of rooms. Here I'm left, with a man I know only as 'Zero', and some food and drinks to calm our thirst and hunger.

“Koichi is a liar,” Zero remarked, having given the vampires time to get out of earshot.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” I replied, enjoying the food too much. The vampires may have fed, but I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.

“Or perhaps it's you?” Zero asked, “Either way, you're not straight. I saw you're profile on Infinity Match.”

“Please, don't tell anyone,” I beged. “Especially not Yuuki.”

“Yuuki already knows,” Zero informed me, “He's the one who asked me to find a partner for Koichi in the first place.”

“What are you saying?” I demanded. “What is Yuuki playing at?”

“Relax, nobody is in danger,” Zero reassured me, “Does Koichi hurt you?”

“That's none of your concern,” I snapped. What is Yuuki going to do with this information? Blackmail Koichi perhaps? Convince him to hand me over? He had already shown he was interested. I couldn't imagine anything worse than belonging to Yuuki, who had so casually whipped a man mere hours before. Surprisingly Zero seemed relatively well in his company. His room was well decorated and full of personal belongings.

“Do you fear him?” Zero asked, “We can help you if you do.”

“Yuuki is some kind of saviour now?” I demanded.

“Yes!” Zero answered, much to my surprise. “He protects me, protects us all. Did you notice when he was whipping that woman, how he drew no blood? He's gentle and kind, but has to fake cruelty to survive. We're all survivors here.”

I wanted to storm across the hall, grab my book on Stockholm Syndrome, and hit him over the head with it. If anyone was suffering the condition, it was him, but to his benefit the door was locked.

“I don't need saving,” I informed him. He seemed to believe me, or at least didn't push the mater any more.

“I was Yuuki's before,” Zero confessed, “For three years now, in fact. Things were better then, not like this.”

“What it was like, being a vampire's companion?” I asked.

“Good,” he said, surprising me with his wishful smile, “Don't look so shocked. I was allowed to work and see friends and family, with his permission of course. Often he came with me, but about once a week I was allowed to go out alone. He was a very possessive boyfriend, so much so that people worried about me at first, but we were happy so they left us alone in the end.”

“And he asked you to find a man for his brother?” I prompted.

“Koichi was very specific,” Zero recalled, “He wanted a blond, type O blood, no older than 25 and 'sexy as hell' to use his words. He rejected so many men that I thought he'd never settle, but then I found you. MiA, I'm so sorry, any pain you suffer is all my fault.”

“There's no need for guilt, because of him I'm alive,” I reassured him. I give him a hug. “Really, I'm no worse off than you are.”

“If that changes, show me this symbol,” Zero orders, moving his thumb and index finger into a circle. “I'll get you out. I promise.”

“A zero,” I remark, “But that's not your real name, is it?”

“No, it's Rito,” my new friend answered, “A Zero is the perfect circle of love that protects me from the evil you've seen here. Yuuki's blessing on me, in replace of a slur. Just like 'Princess' is a pet name, isn't it?”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Play something for me,” Koichi requested as we sat on the bed together, naked after our recent activity. The moment he had chance to be with me alone, I had been on the bed in his passionate embrace. Had he missed me so much? Or was it just the way I had been so scantly dressed all night.

“What do you want me to play?” I asked, as I fetched my guitar.

“I don't know, whatever you like,” Koichi answered. I returned to him and began to play one of my favourite songs, filling the room with the sound of my guitar. “What did you and Zero talk about?” he whispered. I glanced at the door, is someone outside or is he being paranoid?

“Nothing,” I began, sensing his anger before I'd finished uttering the word.

“Then what did you do?” Koichi demanded.

“Well, we did talk,” I replied carefully, “He told me that Yuuki asked him to find you someone? That I was the man he found?”

“He was,” Koichi said, his smile fading, “Damn it, Yuuki knows too! No way his human would keep quiet.”

“I don't think Yuuki is a threat,” I answered carefully. “Surely he would have said something earlier?”

“He's always playing games,” Koichi muttered.

“Was it really Zero that I talked to online?” I asked. Apparently I hadn't even been flirting with Koichi before I had met him, it was embarrassing really.

“Does that upset you,” Koichi asked. “Before I met you, you were a pretty face. Nothing more.”

“I noticed straight away,” I admitted, “At least that you were entirely different in person than online. I never suspected that it was someone else, but it makes so much sense now I think about it. No it doesn't upset me, not now I know you.”

“What else did you talk about?” Koichi asked.

“What it was like for him, before,” I explained. One by one Koichi evaluates every topic Zero and I spoke about, looking for what, I don't know. That we had been too friendly perhaps? I say nothing about Zero's offer to save me of course, but as we had talked so much about so many things Koichi suspects nothing missing from my report. Finally satisfied he kissed me on the forehead, provided me with some comfortable clothes, and left me in my room alone.

 

I'm just about to get in bed when my room door opened again. Tsuzuku's presence made me relieved that I bothered to slip into the boxer shorts to sleep. I'd been right in thinking that I would never know who might come visiting.

“I brought you some water,” Tsuzuku explained as he placed the bottle on the table. Meto lurked in the doorway, guarding him as he had been ordered by the king.

“Thank you,” I answered. The water will be warm by the time I drink it, but better than cupping water out of the tap with my hands.

“Your curtains are open,” he suddenly warned, heading towards the balcony to fix the small gap I had left.

“Koichi allows me 10cm,” I reassured him. His actions are so innocent that I never thought that something might be wrong. He pauses by the window, glancing between me and Meto.

“The girl I bit to prove my loyalty, she didn't make it,” he informed me, “I want you to understand.”

“She was one of your friends,” I began, so desperately sorry for him. The pain he must be going through, I could hardly imagine. I couldn't finish my thoughts though, as the curtains he had been holding were torn from the rails. The early morning sunlight fills the room and Tsuzuku steps through the glass doors shattering the glass as he does so.

Meto's cursing filled the room as I rush over and pulled the burning vampire back into the room. As I do so, a shard of glass ripped into my arm and I joined Meto's cursing thanks to the pain. Quickly I threw the bed sheets over Tsuzuku, doing my best to keep the suicidal vampire out of the sun.

I looked for help, but Meto is lurking in the shadows, unable to enter the room without risk to himself. Yuuki appeared beside him, presumably from Zero's room, only half dressed. Like this he's downright hot, opposed to seductive, but I don't have time to admire his half naked torso.

“Zero, can you come and help please?” Yuuki called. Moments later Zero is in the room, doing his best to block out the sun. He does enough that Meto is able to drag Tsuzuku away and it's then that I notice the shard of glass buried deep in my arm. I'd been bleeding the whole time, and hardly noticed.

It's Yuuki who grabs a towel from the bathroom, but it's Zero who helps me wrap the wound. He's finished with the curtains at least, a poor job as Tsuzuku had managed to damage the rail as well as the hooks that held the curtain in place.

“Don't worry MiA, there's a medic downstairs,” Yuuki reassured me gently, concern written all over his face. Seeing him like this finally convinced me that I have never been in any danger around him. He plays his games, as Koichi plays his, but neither vampire wished humans harm.

 

“If you need help, Yuuki can provide it,” the medic, a former nurse named Ichiro, whispered to me as he exams my arm. I realised he thought I had done this to myself.

“Actually it was a vampire who tried to kill himself,” Yuuki informed him. “MiA saved him.”

“The former rebel leader?” Ichiro guessed, Yuuki nods but steels his face into apathy. I glanced up and see Koichi in the doorway, someone must have told him what had happened.

“If anyone dared taste him,” he began angrily.

“Unless they've licked the carpet, nobody has,” Yuuki promised him. “He's your responsibility now. I should check Zero is safely in his rooms.”

“This will hurt a little,” Ichiro warned me, nervously glancing at Koichi before pulling the glass out of the wound. I hissed in pain and he flinches, as if scared Koichi might punish him for my pain. The way Koichi was angrily watching, I don't blame him.

“I'm OK, really it's not as bad as it looks,” I lied.

“Actually you've lost quite a bit of blood,” Ichiro warned, “Do you feel dizzy at all, or weak? I can always use clone blood if needed, we have plenty.”

“That's why scientists invented it, for blood transfusions?” I guessed. “To save lives.”

“Ironic really,” Ichiro agreed.

“The Meji clan never wanted this,” Koichi muttered angrily. Ichiro ignored his anger this time, stitching up the wound as best as he could and giving me some mild painkillers.

“Make sure to let Koichi know if you feel ill in the next few days,” Ichiro warned, “You may need antibiotics, but you should otherwise be fine.”

“Burn everything with his blood on it,” Koichi interrupted. “You have access to the incinerator?”

“Yes,” Ichiro said growing pale at the thought. “I had to use it last night. I tried, but I couldn't save her.” Is he talking about the girl who died? From his evident guilt I'm sure that he must be. “Your highness, I have no right to give you orders, but if possible can you give MiA a few days to recover? Even a week perhaps? He did lose a lot of blood and his body will need energy to heal the wound.”

“In this rare instance, I will do as told,” Koichi answered, much to my surprise.

 

Instead of my room, he takes me to his luxury suite on the top floor. It's been decorated for him, or at very least looks like his apartment to a certain degree. We entered into a large living space, with a door off to each side.

“That's Meto's room,” Koichi explained as he points to one of the doors, “The other is mine. You can sleep here for now, while they mend the damage to your room.”

“I'm still in my boxer's,” I realised suddenly, blushing as I think of everyone who had seen me like this. What must Ichiro have been thinking when I walked in?

“I have no issue with you taking them off,” Koichi said, his casual attitude returning back to anger when he heared voices in Meto's room. He was in the room before I realised what's happening, but I reached the room in time to see Koichi slap Tsuzuku across the face, so hard it's a wonder it didn't snap his neck.

“How dare you?!” Koichi screamed, “What were you thinking? Putting MiA's life in danger like that? MiA begged for your life, Meto vouched for you, and you try to throw it all away?”

“Koichi please,” Meto said in a calming voice, “He's adjusting. Let me have some time with him. OK? MiA looks well enough to me.”

“He was hurt,” Koichi answered. “I won't allow such an insult.”

“Do as you will with me,” Tsuzuku begged. “Just end it all.”

“I'll break you neck,” Koichi snarled. He moved to do just that, but Meto's stepped in-between them.

“I'll remove him from your sight,” Meto bargained, “You promised MiA he would live. Honestly right now that would be the worst torture for him. The guy wants to die, why let him?”

“Lock him away,” Koichi agreed, “And leave him to rot.”

“Don't give that order, please,” Meto begged, “Let me visit him. I can heal him, turn him into a lieutenant loyal only to us. What do you say?”

“Yuuki has Hiyuu and Satoshi,” I added, knowing jealousy of what his brother had was one of the driving forces behind a lot of Koichi's decisions.

“Very well, do as you think best,” Koichi relented. Wordlessly Tsuzuku allowed Meto to escort him out of the room and I was escorted into Koichi's bed. I don't know how I slept after all the excitement, perhaps I was weaker than I had thought.

 

When I returned to my rooms, the curtains had been fixed and the glass in the balcony door replaced with a wooden panel. The carpet had been cleaned and the bedding replaced, almost like nothing happened at all. After Koichi finished helping me shave and shower he informed me that the balcony door will now be unlocked. I haven't done anything to deserve this surprise treat, but I thank him regardless. Is this guilt that I was hurt under his care?

I didn't get to step onto the balcony until the morning, spending the night downstairs in the bar area with Koichi, Yuuki and Zero. Without the king, things were more relaxed, and I was even allowed a drink. It was like being on a double date, almost.

Outside I breathed in the fresh air, lingering there for a couple of minutes before going to bed. I returned in the late afternoon, sleepily sitting on the chair as I sipped from the water bottle that had been left in my room and read one of the books Koichi had left me on the first night here.

“Oh!” came an excited voice from the next balcony over, “You're allowed outside too?”

“Rito!” I exclaimed, dropping the book as I hurry to the edge of the balcony closest to him. “I almost forgot your room was next door.”

“Zero,” he corrected, “Please don't use that name. Rito is a boy from a different time.”

“Do you think we're allowed to talk to each other?” I asked, Zero merely shrugged.

“I won't be punished, will you?” he asked.

“I have no idea,” I admitted. “I'll try and find out when he next visited me.”

“Please do,” Zero begged, “As much as Yuuki visits me, it'll be so nice to talk to another human every day! He let's me spend time with some of the other humans, of course, but very few of them are interested in talking to me at all. The medic, Ichiro, is the only one I could consider being a friend with.”

“Why won't they talk to you?” I asked. I should go back inside, but like Zero I'm desperate for some form of normalcy.

“Most of them are suffering,” Zero explained carefully, “You've seen how the men are treated. They hate me for living in luxury, for loving Yuuki, for not cursing vampire kind. The women aren't so bad, but it's the same thing. Jealousy, anger, hate. We have privilege here, and a strange kind of power. Even the king's humans aren't treated the way I am. Ichiro came close, as the only trained medical professional he's important, and therefore off limits to all, but he still lives like them.”

“I'd help them, if I could,” I muttered. Only how can I? Any attempts to help the other humans, would surely cost me dearly.

“Don't even try,” Zero warned, “It's not worth it. I'm going inside, so Koichi doesn't catch you talking to me. Do what you can to be granted this privilege. It may prove important.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

“I've been thinking,” I commented as Koichi selected the outfit I'm to wear that day, “About the workers on the farms.”

“What of them?” Koichi asked. I'd learnt the day before that there was a small farm where some of the workers went during the day. I wasn't sure how they worked, only that they existed at all and were the main source of human food to those living in the former hotel.

“They have cows and chickens,” I recalled, “Which means they produce milk and eggs?”

“All free range,” Koichi reassured me, that's not what I was getting at, though it's almost amusing that the animals are free range but the humans are not. In a dark, twisted, sort of way.

“If there's sugar and flour, I can make you the cake you wanted,” I offered. It's what he had wanted so badly before.

“A chocolate cake?” Koichi asked.

“Well, I don't know if there is any chocolate,” I explained, “I'd have to see.”

“This outfit is no good for the kitchens,” Koichi decided, starting his choice of clothes all over again. I took this as a sign I was going to be allowed to bake. I only hoped I wouldn't mess up the recipe. He hands me some clothes and I get dressed, almost as happily as he was. It was nice to have something to focus on, other than my own survival.

Much to the kitchen workers dismay, Koichi forced them to allow me to bake. I tried to look bad for them, only in fear of what would happen to my food if they realised I was the one to blame. They seem to be buying it, but I was not welcome here, and Koichi even less. This is expressed in glares whenever Koichi wasn't looking, but I did my best to ignore them as I cooked a simple cake.

“Can I lick the spoon?” Koichi asked, taking it from my hand as I place the cake in the oven. It had been awhile since I saw him behaving so childish, it's a reminder of the simpler times before we came here. He licks off some of the mixture, before steering the conversation exactly where I need it to go. “How did you like the balcony?”

Across the room one of the chef's scoffed in pure disgust at my preferential treatment. I would have ignored it, only Koichi dropped the spoon and gave him the full red eyed glare.

“Leave us,” Koichi ordered. I feared for the chef's life when he began to worry about preparing the meal on time. “The food will be late. Get out, all of you.” So much for ever befriending any of these men.

“I liked breathing in some fresh air,” I answered, doing my best to ignore the scene that had just happened, “Only...”

“What's wrong?” Koichi asked. “Does the door bother you? The wood is only temporary.”

“My room is next to Zero's, he has balcony access too.” I explained. “I didn't talk to him, well hardly. Just enough that he knows I didn't know if I was allowed to talk to him.”

“So, you bake me a cake to trick me into giving you this permission?” Koichi asked. I flinched, cursing myself for getting too cocky. “I will speak to Yuuki about this matter. Thank you, for being honest with me.”

“The way I see it,” I began carefully, “Our moods have become entwined.”

“Don't push it,” Koichi warned, “I said I would speak to Yuuki.”

“That's not what I meant,” I reassured him. To his surprise I kissed him, my need evident in my actions. Perhaps I was lonely, or scared that being here was pulling us apart, but I needed to feel his love. Love he wouldn't, couldn't, vocalise but I knew was there.

“Naughty princess,” Koichi teased, lifting me onto the kitchen counter I had been working on. It was one of those island counters, with plenty of room for me to lie back, with only my legs hanging over the edge. He knew what I wanted, so wasting as little time as possible before hand, he took me hard and fast. I cried out, in pleasure at first, turning to false anguish as Koichi snarled a reminder of the role I was supposed to play. The macho man, stripped of everything masculine about him. I wondered how anyone could ever believe that at all.

 

“Well?” Zero asked as I stepped on the balcony. He was grinning like an idiot, of course Yuuki had told him.

“I got his permission,” I confirmed. It was early morning, which meant I was tired, but I was in no rush to go to bed just yet.

“By letting him 'abuse' you in the kitchen,” Zero replied, “I heard everything from Ichiro, who heard it from one of the chefs.”

“It wasn't like that!” I exclaimed, “Is that what you think?”

“Hey!” Zero complained, “I'm not judging.”

“I baked him a cake, for this,” I informed him, my tone as cold as ice. Zero stayed silent, waiting for me to calm down. “Are we whores?”

“Well that depends,” Zero answered, leaning over the railing so that he can whisper his next words, “Yuuki is my boyfriend, I'm no whore. What is Koichi to you?”

“I don't know,” I admitted. “He was the man I was dating, but then he became my means to survive. I don't think I know Koichi at all.”

“I don't know who he is, but I know what he was,” Zero offered, “A spoilt brat, in all honestly. He used to come around, from time to time, annoying the hell out of Yuuki half the time, but great fun sometimes to. He had passion then. He designed all kinds of clothes, his dream was to be a designer but the King refused to let his sons out of the hotel business.”

“Who we were before, those people are dead,” I said, feeling bitter. Talking to Zero hadn't helped. I wanted reassurance, of what I'm not sure. Perhaps that there was still good in me, that I was more than a manipulative toy of a possibly evil man. “I'm going to bed.”

“Sweet dreams,” Zero wished me. I wished him well to, and went back inside. I had no plans on sleeping though, it was about time I read my hidden book.

 

The weekly duel was well underway when I spotted Meto and Tsuzuku enter the room. I hadn't seen either of them since the night Tsuzuku had tried to kill himself, so it was more than a surprise to see how healthy he looked. If not happy, he looked relaxed at least. As best as I could, I watched him, wondering what had changed.

“You're paying more attention to him, than even me,” Koichi whispered, “The king will notice.”

“He seems a lot happier than before,” I replied, letting Koichi give me a possessive kiss, making sure to wipe my lips in disgust when Koichi wasn't looking. He was right, the king was watching me, it was dangerous to relax in his presence.

“He's spent a lot of time with Meto,” Koichi informed me, “But surprisingly it was Yuuki's visit that caused the changes. Whatever my brother told him, it made all the difference. You know, Tsuzuku even confessed where his human friends were hiding out. They were recently gone when the clan arrived. Another vampire got there first, but Tsuzuku never mourned.”

“It makes no sense,” I agreed. As Koichi made a show of scolding me, I tried to figure out what had happened. The one thing I hadn't expected Tsuzuku to do was to betray his former friends. Even Koichi, who would do anything to impress his father, hadn't pressed him any further than the location of an abandoned base. What had Yuuki promised him? The other prince was as mysterious, as he was beautiful.

Later I tried to press information out of Zero, but the other man was being surprisingly quiet on the matter. Suspiciously so. I made my excuses and returned to my room, reminding myself that whilst I might have Stockholm syndrome, he certainly did. The one thing Zero wasn't going to do, was betray the man he thought of as his boyfriend.

 

“You're arm looks fine,” Ichiro concluded with a smile. “Time to remove the stitches.”

“Is he fully recovered then?” Koichi asked, grinning when Ichiro concluded that I was.

“It's nice to see a healthy person around here,” Ichiro commented casually, the smile fading quickly when he saw Koichi's expression. “He doesn't know?”

“What don't I know?” I demanded, “Is there a flu outbreak or something?”

“Worse,” Koichi eventually said in the silence, “The humans found a way to avoid being food.”

“Suicide?” I guessed. Tsuzuku's attempt still fresh in my mind.

“Not quite,” Ichiro answered, as he glanced nervously over at Koichi. “There was a woman here, just captured this week, with HIV. Before anyone realised what was going on, six others caught it from her. Intentionally.”

“Why would they do such a thing?” I gasped in pure shock. Even as I said it, I knew. I'd seen how the vampires treated the humans here, as food, a sexual outlet, toys for their own amusement. I was no different, I was just luckier, Koichi's treatment of me left no mental pain. Not really, perhaps I had just been so well institutionalised that I could no longer see any evil in what Koichi did. “Are things really so bad? Koichi, isn't there anything you can do for the people here? Aren't you a prince?”

“How dare you judge my father's rule!” Koichi snarled at me, grabbing my wrist and leading me back to my room. I had no idea if his anger was genuine, or an act for any watching eyes, but for the first time since I had first learnt his secret, I truly feared him. “Don't question me like that, not in front of anyone. You hear me?”

“Do you really believe that what your father is doing here is all right?” I demanded right back, “Or do you fear him too?”

“Shut your mouth!” Koichi snapped. I was to be punished for sure, but in this I couldn't remain silent. The idea that anyone would willingly contract HIV, a disease that had terrified me from the moment I had realised how many gay men actually contracted it, horrified me to the core. I was prepared for any punishment or retribution and I knew Koichi could pick up on my feelings on the matter. Just as his anger was about to explode, he turned and left me alone in my room. Later that day Meto came with food, unlocking the products in the bathroom and ordering me to take care of myself.

 

“Are you all right?” Zero worried, finding me sulking on my balcony. “I heard that Koichi lost his temper earlier. You should see the hall outside our rooms.”

“He didn't hurt me,” I reassured him, though my wrist was red from when he had dragged me into my rooms. “He must have taken his temper out on the hallway instead.”

“What happened?” Zero asked, listening carefully to my side of events. “Shall I ask Yuuki to intervene?”

“Not yet,” I replied. “At least, it's good he went to calm down. Isn't it?”

“Unless he's plotting something worse?” Zero worried. I shook my head, about to say more when I heard Koichi inside my room.

“MiA, come inside please. Shut the door behind you.” He ordered. I gave Zero a helpless glance I did as ordered, finding Koichi sitting on the edge of my bed. Was I to be punished, I wondered as I obediently sat by his side. I flinched as he moved towards me, relaxing only when I realised he was merely putting his arm over my shoulder.

“You're not to question me in public,” Koichi said, his tone even and without emotion, “No more than to ask permission, or clarify an order.”

“I understand,” I replied, carefully. He orders me to play my guitar, a sign that he wants nobody else to overhear.

“Father scolded me today, that's why Meto came earlier,” Koichi explained, keeping his voice quiet. “He thinks I don't have you trained, and he's right, his training would mean breaking your spirit. You wouldn't be my princess any more, just a broken shell. Like his dolls.”

“I'm sorry,” I apologised, “I didn't want you to be in trouble.”

“I know, you're too good for this place, too good for me perhaps,” Koichi explained, “It's true, I haven't treated you as well as you deserve, but to do that would mean your death.”

“Koichi,” I said, stunned by his words. He's never shown this level of affection before, never shown any regrets that he kept me as his prisoner for so long.

“See this?” Koichi asked, showing me a scar above his left hip,“He pinned me to the wall with his ice magic, left me there until the ice melted enough for me to escape, one shard went straight through me. He's never been so cruel before.”

“Because I questioned you?” I gasped. The scar is so long it's a wonder Koichi is still alive, even with his vampire powers he was probably still healing inside.

“Because I lost my temper and destroyed part of the hotel,” Koichi corrected. “Don't feel sorry for me, I can handle myself. Only I want you to know two things, first, whatever I do around him, know it's not the real me. He's changed, for the worst, and expects his sons to do the same.”

“And the second thing?” I asked, changing the song I was playing to one that was more fitting to my mood.

“You were right to be upset, I won't punish you for your actions today.” Koichi answered. He looked like he wanted to say more, but he remained silent. Giving me a last longing look before getting up to go. “I have to spend the next couple of days by father's side. Meto will bring you food. Perhaps you can use this time to find out what's going on with Tsuzuku? He has to remain at Meto's side after all.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

As much as I missed Koichi, I found I enjoyed my time under Meto's care. He simply didn't care about me, like Koichi did, so I was left to dress as I wished and take care of myself. At night I was invited to the suite of rooms which he shared with Koichi, where he did his own thing whilst Tsuzuku and I did as we wished. I was beginning to feel like a free man once more, a concept I found rather daunting after living by Koichi's schedule so long. I constantly worried I might do something to annoy Meto, but he was far more even tempered than Koichi had ever been.

Every now and then I would see Koichi, who looked tired and defeated whenever he wasn't in his father's presence. Whatever he was doing, was taking it's toll. According to Zero they were stalking out new territory in the city, but he knew little more than I did, having spent most of his days with either Satoshi or Hiyuu recently. Likewise talking to Tsuzuku or Meto about what was going on was hopeless, neither of them would share a word on events outside the room.

“Do you want a tattoo?” Meto asked me on the third day, “I'm bored.”

“Do you know how to tattoo?” I asked. I had no inclination of getting one, especially not on a whim, but it was something to talk about.

“I used to work as a tattoo artist, before,” Meto replied simply. “I did some of my own.”

“You can tattoo me, if you like?” Tsuzuku volunteered. Meto looked surprised that one of us was even interested, but he happily helped the other vampire pick out some designs. I couldn't help but admire his work, he was a true artist for sure.

“No going back,” Meto warned as he finished transferring one of the designs onto Tsuzuku, a guide for where the ink was to go.

“Don't I know it,” Tsuzuku answered, almost wishfully. Was he thinking about the man he had once been, the man that was long gone?

“You're re-inventing yourself,” I realised. I sat back and watched Meto work, not noticing Koichi's return until he sat down beside me.

“It's done,” Koichi announced, “We can go back to normal.” Normal? It was a strange way to phrase what we had before.

“If you can call anything here normal,” Meto replied, sarcastically mimicking my own thoughts.

“You're tattooing again, aren't you?” Koichi retorted. “I'm surprised you found a victim.”

“I'll do you next,” Meto threatened, to both of our surprise Koichi only pulled up his t-shirt.

“Can you cover this?” Koichi asked. Both Meto and Tsuzuku stopped smiling when they saw the scar for what had to be the first time.

“He did that, to his own son?” Meto practically growled. The old Koichi might have freaked out over an insult to his father, this time he merely shrugged. It worried me that even Alden's son, could no longer defend his actions. How bad were things in this hotel? Bad enough that humans made themselves intentionally sick. No wonder Koichi had tried to keep me away for so long.

“Can you cover it, or not?” Koichi challenged, smiling when Meto confirmed that he would, as soon as he was done. Tsuzuku's tattoo's would take several nights, as they would need to heal between sessions. While Koichi waited he began to kiss me, clearly missing me as much as I missed him. I liked his attention, his passion, his company, so it was a relief that I didn't have to play pretend tonight.

His fangs bit into my neck, and I tilted my head to give him better access. Quietly watching Meto work as he drank from me. It was such a peaceful moment that I was taken by surprise when the peace was broken by the arrival of the King. We had been lucky, because I very much doubted the King would have been pleased to find me here had Koichi not been feeding from me.

“So, you do drink from him,” Alden remarked, “I was beginning to think it was just a show you put on in my presence.”

“Why wouldn't I drink from him?” Koichi asked, “You shouldn't listen to such rumours.”

“Perhaps not,” the King replied. “When you're done, come to my rooms.”

“I thought we were finished?” Koichi asked, but the king shook his head and walked out without a word.

“You should hurry,” Meto warned, “If he came for you himself.”

“I know,” Koichi said, with a frustrated sigh. He handed me a box of tissues and followed his father out of the room, leaving me to deal with my still bleeding neck.

 

“What do you think?” Koichi asked, grinning as he walks into my room in an outfit as skimpy as the ones he made me dress in for the duels.

“I think you stole my shorts,” I joked, my eyes gazing down his legs and back up over his exposed mid-drift. He'd got his tattoo, and clearly wanted to show it off.

“Why would I steal?” Koichi asked, clearly forgetting that stealing had become his primary method of shopping. “Answer my question.”

“You're as sexy as hell,” I confessed, honestly I couldn't take my eyes off him.

“You knew that already,” Koichi complained, “Stop being silly.”

“Is there a meaning to those letters?” I asked. For some reason he had a series of Latin letters covering his former scar, Roman numerals perhaps?

“It's a date,” Koichi replied, “That's important to me.”

“Why?” I asked, “I mean, haven't you lived for a long time? Why would one date be more important than any others?”

“It's the date I got my magic,” Koichi confessed, “A day of both joy, and mourning. Did you get yourself ready for me?”

“Yes, I didn't know if you would be able to come,” I replied. Ignoring his abrupt change of subject. I knew Koichi loved helping me wash, to my surprise that night he didn't seem to care about the lost chance.

“Things have settled down now,” Koichi reassured me, “I'll be around more from now on. You don't need to worry about such things.”

“I want to worry,” I confessed. “Do you have any idea just how humiliating it is having someone caring for your every need? Do you have any idea what it's like, locked in this room at the utter mercy of the creatures outside? Most of which see you as nothing but someone else's food? What it's like having to ask permission to make a friend? To have no control over anything that happens to you?”

“You should hold your tongue,” Koichi snapped. “Do you have any idea how reckless you're being?”

“I've had enough,” I informed him, my tone cold, “Of everything. I've been your prisoner since the day I decided to stay in your home. You've done nothing but manipulate and bully me into doing what you want.”

“I was trying to keep you safe,” Koichi snarled, “You selfish bastard. How dare you speak to me like this?”

“Maybe I've been doing some thinking,” I answered, “With my head instead of my dick for once. It's true you know, you are sexy, but sleeping with you was my way to ignore what was going on around us.”

“I should send you with the others,” Koichi threatened, “Or perhaps you would rather be hunted down by one of the other clans? The Raven Clan beat their humans, for fun, the moment they are healed, they beat them again.”

“You're doing it again,” I replied, “Threatening me into giving in and following your way. I've had enough.”

“Princess please,” Koichi begged, “Don't be like this. Are you really so unhappy? I've done everything for you. I want you to be happy.”

“No, you want to enjoy the taste of my lust,” I accused. “You think I haven't noticed that you only drink when we're together sexually?”

“Well then, let's try things your way?” Koichi suggested. Angrily he locked my balcony door and left me alone in my room. I began to wonder what I had done. It had felt so good getting everything of my chest, but I couldn't get the image of his obvious heartbreak out of my mind.

 

I saw nothing of Koichi the next night, or the one that followed. No visitors, no food, just my own thoughts. Was I to be left here to rot? Perhaps Koichi had been right, he had protected me all this time. Maybe I was being ungrateful?

Slowly starving my energy began to fade, I spent longer and longer curled up on my bed, trying to ignore my hunger pains. It was nothing but a relief when an unfamiliar vampire finally arrived with some food. I ate like the starving man I was, relieved to have something to eat at long last.

“Get dressed,” the vampire ordered, throwing a plain t-shirt and jeans on the bed. He watched me, like a pervert, as I got dressed. Even dressed I felt naked under his gaze, and winced as he grabbed my arm. I was handcuffed and a heavy metal collar was placed around my neck, attached to a long chain

“Follow,” The vampire ordered, leading me from my room and down the hallway. I began to fear what was going to happen now, had Koichi really given up on me and sent me to live with the other humans here?

I was led out of the hotel, where seven other humans were standing in chains and clothes much like my own. Nervously I stood with them, noticing their hostile gazes at my presence. I was no longer wanted among my own kind. Just as Zero had warned.

We were driven in a minivan into the countryside, where we were released into a field filled with bean plants and ordered to harvest them. Thankfully my hands were released for the chore, but the work was hard and tireless. Still weak from my days of starvation I struggled to keep up. Twice I felt the sting of a whip encouraging me to work faster, but even that pain wasn't enough to prevent me collapsing from pure exhaustion.

 

I woke in my room, my back throbbing in pain and my throat dry. Beside me Koichi sat, waiting for me to wake. He held a bottle of water, which he handed over as I regained consciousness. I hadn't seen him since I had lost my temper, so was relieved to see his anger had passed.

“Which did you prefer?” Koichi asked me, “The sensation of starving on the streets, or manual labour? They went easy on you, for the record, the whips almost always draw blood. I ordered them not to leave even a mark.”

“That was easy?” I asked, “No breaks, not even a chance for a drink?”

“You're so unhappy with me, make your choice of what you prefer,” Koichi ordered. “I told you from the beginning, I don't have time to deal with you if you're trying to escape.”

“I saw one of the workers on my first day here,” I commented, “He was the man being raped. I don't want that fate.”

“Then risk the streets.” Koichi said with a shrug. “You deserved better, but you scorned my attempts at keeping you safe.”

“I'm sorry,” I apologised, “Please, can't we go back to how things were before?”

“But you were so unhappy,” Koichi reminded me, “Humiliated, isn't that what you said?”

“Koichi please,” I found myself begging, “I won't survive here without you. I want to be yours. I was wrong to be so ungrateful.”

“Empty words,” Koichi said, “You don't want to be with me, why should I keep you?”

“Because,” I began, “If you don't keep me, Yuuki will claim me as his own.” For a second I thought Koichi was going to lose his temper again, but to my surprise he began to laugh.

“You're as manipulate as I am,” Koichi scolded, wrapping me in his arms. “You're right, Yuuki would claim you if he could. You really want to be mine instead? Even after everything?”

“Yes,” I reassured him, “Just please, let me take care of my hygiene for myself. Then I promise I will be fully yours, and never cause you trouble again.”

“The things a vampire must do, to keep his princess happy,” Koichi complained, but he was smiling when he leant over to kiss me.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks passed without incident, though I noticed subtle changes in Koichi's behaviour when we were alone together. He asked my opinion more, often asking me how I wished to spend that night. I spent evenings swimming, or in the hotels arcade when I could, but the time I spent alone in my room with him was the best.

In comparison Koichi's behaviour outside my room got noticeably worse. He was cruel, mean spirited, often slapping my ass or making crude remarks at my expense. The only time he was publicly nice to me was when only Meto or Tsuzuku were around, other humans, or surprisingly his brother, Yuuki. Yuuki too was putting on the same act I noticed, something that was quickly confirmed by Zero.

“Yuuki wants out,” Zero confided in me one evening. “But the vampire's are in the middle of a clan war, until that's settled we won't be able to leave.”

“Is that why Koichi often spends days away?” I asked.

“Yes,” Zero agreed. He was about to say something more, when we noticed a couple of vampires outside. “Get inside, lock your balcony door if you can.”

“Why?” I asked, I froze up as I saw that the vampire had noticed us. I'd never seen them before, and I was sure I had met the whole clan by now.

“They're Raven's,” Zero answered. I didn't get chance to ask any questions, as Zero had rushed inside. I thought he was foolish for being afraid, until I realised the vampire's were climbing up the outer walls.

I bolted inside, unable to lock the balcony door as Koichi had the key. I shut the door anyway and began to bang on the door to the hall outside. Surely there was someone outside who could help me?

“Look what I found,” came a female voice from behind me. I turned to see one of the Raven Vampire's was in my room, “A scared little mouse.”

“I belong to the Meji Prince,” I warned, alarmed when she laughed.

“Who cares about the Meji Princes?” she asked, “Not me.” I was going to surely die, I thought, just as the door opened behind me. It was Zero who was letting me out, the key to the door in his hand. I was shocked, as there were no vampires here who could have given it to him. Zero dragged me into the hall, locking the vampire in the room and dragging me away as he called for help. We didn't get far until some of the Meji vampires arrived, just in time to capture the Raven woman who was still after me. In this distraction I noticed Zero hide the key inside his collar.

“A master key,” he whispered, “Yuuki gave it to me, just in case.”

“Thank you, for saving me,” I replied, waiting with him in the hallway as the vampires dealt with the threat. It didn't take long for the princes to arrive, each taking one of us to their suite of rooms.

 

“Are you all right, princess?” Koichi asked, affectionately holding me in his arms. “She didn't hurt you?”

“No, I got out in time,” I replied. I didn't tell him about Zero, and he didn't ask. He must have assumed another vampire had rescued me. I'd been escorted to his rooms almost immediately, where both Tsuzuku and Meto had been ordered to guard the windows. I very much doubted any vampire was going to attack again, but even so I felt safer having them there.

“I would never have left you, if I hadn't believed you were safe.” Koichi worried.

“They don't fear your clan any more?” I guessed. “Is that what it is?” Before Koichi could answer, there was a knock on the door and a vampire informed him that his father wanted us all downstairs in the next ten minutes.

“Take of your t-shirt and do your hair and make-up as quickly as possible,” Koichi ordered, as he hurried to get himself ready as well.

“Let me help,” Tsuzuku requested, “You know I can do more than MiA can, given the time restraints.”

“If he wants you to,” Koichi answered, hurrying into his bedroom to get ready. He didn't realise how shocking his statement actually was, he'd never given me freedom when it came to appearing before his father. I gave Tsuzuku my agreement, growing slightly concerned when I realised that he had tricked Meto into leaving us with concerns of needing a patrol.

“I'm still on your side,” Tsuzuku whispered, as he did my make-up, “If everything goes bad, head for the swimming pool.”

“Bad, like it did today?” I asked. I don't understand what he's saying at all, only that he thinks the information is important.

“No, worse,” Tsuzuku answered, “If the Ravens attack here in force, which is likely, it's your only chance. Koichi can't know, nobody can.”

“You said when you became a vampire, that you felt no changes,” I remembered, “You're still trying to resist the vampires? Even though you're one of them? You knew your people would get out, that's why you gave their location.”

“Don't accuse me of such treachery,” Tsuzuku replied. I knew that I was right in my accusations, and that Tsuzuku truly did have humanities best intentions at heart. Did I trust him? Not entirely. I always did suspect he blamed me for loosing his humanity, would never forgive me for the day I betrayed his trust.

 

It looked like the king had called an emergency meeting, for all the vampires were present, though the only humans here were Zero and myself. Even Alden hadn't bothered bringing his own humans out tonight. Perhaps, like Koichi, Yuuki was too worried about what might happen to us if we were let out of their sight.

The two Raven vampires were handcuffed and kept under armed guard in the centre of the room. I shivered, despite myself, when seeing the vampire woman who had tried to kill me. I knew why I had been singled out by her, she had wanted to hurt the clan by attacking those who belonged to the highest ranking vampires possible. Zero and I had made it easy, being the only humans allowed to hang out on the balconies outside.

The king acted as judge and jury, calling his sons to be the executioners. Predictively Yuuki used his whip, lashing out at the vampire who had attacked Zero at least twenty times before finally ended his life in flames. I'd seen his expression when performing punishments before, usually so blank but today he wore an expression of satisfaction as he returned to Zero's side.

“That's one vermin down,” he snarled, as he pulled Zero into his lap where the man sat in the protective arms of his vampire lover.

“That's one way,” Koichi agreed, “But I want her to really think about what she's done. Take her outside.”

His orders were obeyed without question, the woman then chained to the gates screaming in horror as a trees branches grew towards her. The branches grew around her, circling her arms and legs with sharp branches at her heart and throat. With a smirk Koichi ordered for her to be kept under armed guard until the morning, which was when I realised what her punishment actually was. By the way she was pleading it was clear that death by sunlight was a terrible way to go, but Koichi showed no mercy and neither did the clan.

“I see you got her first,” a man's voice sounded from the other side of the gates. “Believe me, I had no involvement in this act of treachery. You caught them both?”

“Of course we caught them both,” the king replied, warily watching the other man and his seven companions. “Do you really have so little control of your clan? I expected more from you.

“My clan is far larger than yours,” King Dominic, for surely that was who he was, replied. “It can lead to certain members forgetting who exactly is in charge.”

“You expanded too fast,” Alden scolded him, “Too many new vampires who haven't learnt the hierarchy. I warned you this might happen, but you went and ordered the beginning of the vampire world anyway.”

“So my clan would be left out, when the new world order came into effect?” Dominic questioned, “I think not. Let's put out petty grievances aside, tomorrow we will meet for dinner. Just us and our princes.”

“Of which you have four, and I only have two,” Alden replied. “The odds seem a little unfair, just one of my sons could take on a dozen of your lot with their eyes shut.”

“Well then, as you are so powerful, you will have no issues meeting in my lair.” Dominic answered. “For the sake of peace, I suggest that you come.”

 

Koichi had been sulking for the most of the night, refusing to talk even to me. Growing tired of his silence I had left him alone in his room, and joined his two guards in the main room of his suite. I knew that I wouldn't be allowed back to my own rooms for awhile, not alone anyway, so hadn't even asked.

“Is he still not talking?” Meto asked, “He knows perfectly well he's going to have to tell you at some point.”

“Tell me what?” I asked, jumping as Koichi suddenly appeared behind me. I hadn't seen or heard him enter the room.

“It's not for you to say,” Koichi scolded Meto, taking me by the hand and leading me back into the bedroom. “He is right, I will have to tell you.”

“I'm the dinner,” I replied, “Is this it then? He expects for me to die?”

“I'd take another human, if that were the case,” Koichi tried to reassure me, though I found nothing reassuring in his confession that murdering another human would be so easy for him. “It was the old way. Now, at a vampire dinner, they hook a human up to a source of cloned blood and drink from them like a vessel. It adds flavour to the cloned blood, and the human in theory can survive indefinitely. Some of the vampires do this here, but it's so dangerous that I would never.”

“Except now you have to,” I finished for him. I hated the idea as much as he did, not just because it was dangerous but because it stripped a human down to nothing but a meal. Like a glass being constantly filled with wine.

“Father will become suspicious if I take anyone but you, but how can I ask such a terrible thing?” Koichi asked. “I promised to keep you safe.”

“It's safer than not taking me,” I concluded for him. “You're always so careful. I never fear when you drink from me.”

“Even in the presence of two kings?” Koichi asked, “I don't believe you, adrenaline will fill your blood for sure.”

“Your father wasn't bragging when he said you could take on twelve vampires,” I reminded him. “What is King Dominic compared to you?”

“A fool,” Koichi answered. “You promise that you don't hate me, for this?”

“It wasn't your decision,” I reassured him. “I don't hate you, only, the vampire outside?”

“Look outside,” Koichi ordered. Nervously I pulled back the heavy curtains and looked through his balcony doors. I could see her outside, defeated and waiting for the sun to rise. A sunrise that she would never see, as the tree finished her off once and for all. “Is that punishment more to your liking?”

“There's nothing enjoyable about death,” I answered, “But yes, it's better for her to go quickly.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

The Raven's lair was everything I had expected from a vampire clan. They had based themselves in an industrial estate, where the clan spread over three warehouses and an office block. Everything was broken, covered in graffiti or downright in disrepair. Unlike the hotel, where humans were expected to keep the place clean, the warehouses got no love. The vampires here were thugs, even their king and princes looked like a branch of the Yakuza. In contrast King Alden was a dignified aristocrat, his sons as well polished as he was. Even Koichi had dropped his playful nature for a more aristocrat scorn.

The former office, where the dinner was to take place, was at least clean. Still I was glad that it had been Ichiro who had put the connecting tube into my arm, because it hardly felt like a sterile environment.

The dinner started with a conversation between the Kings and Princes, a show of power as each side tested the strength of the other. I grew bored quickly, though boredom wasn't a luxury most of the humans here seemed to have. I saw terror in the eyes of King Alden's female companion, and defeat in the eyes of those who belonged to Raven vampires. They'd all done this so many times, that it was now meaningless to them.

Eventually the clone blood was brought in, and a tube was connected into the one already in my arm. It looked clean enough, but my fears of catching an incurable disease never truly left me. It would be death if I got sick, but this blood was cloned and surely clean. No vampire would drink contaminated blood, and the cloned blood all came from the same source.

As always Yuuki bit Zero elegantly, licking away spilled blood as it trailed down his neck. Zero seemed relaxed enough, though I was sure that this was his first time as well. He trusted Yuuki completely and without question, an affection I had learnt must be returned. Why else would Zero have a master key hidden in his collar?

The other vampires drank without grace, their fangs buried deep as blood spilled so fast that even a vampire couldn't drink it all in time. Even King Alden, who rarely spilt a drop, had drops of blood on his shirt. Once again I was reminded that as terrible as my lot in this life sometimes seemed, I was far more blessed than most.

My wrist was brought up to Koichi's mouth, and he bit deep enough to make me gasp in pain. He was the only vampire not drinking form their human's neck, but he was convinced it was safer this way. I couldn't bring up the lust that Koichi liked, but I had managed to keep my emotions more or less under control. I doubted my blood tasted too different to the clone blood being drained into my veins.

As the blood drained from the large container, I began to worry that at some point there wouldn't be enough. Picking up on my changing emotions Koichi moved his mouth away, carefully bandaging my bleeding wrist as he warned the other vampires that the blood was running dry. Yuuki pulled back almost instantly, quickly hiding the small fact that Zero had stopped bleeding already. Later Zero admitted that they'd never opened the tube in his arm, the only blood Yuuki had drank was his own, and no more than he normally would.

One by one the vampire's let their humans go. Two of the Raven princes caring for their humans enough to wrap up the wounds, much to the scorn of the rest of their clan. King Alden, I noted, was as gently as Koichi had been when he bandaged the woman in his arms. He cared for his humans in ways that the vampires of the Raven clan did not. At very least, he wanted her to be safe and well.

It was King Dominic that took us all by surprise, intentionally drinking the woman in his arms dry before tossing her lifeless corpse on the floor. Even his princes seemed appalled by the action, though perhaps not for the same reasons as the Meji princes.

“You're careless,” King Alden scolded him, “Thanks to you, humans are a rarity now. Must you be so decadent?”

“This isn't decadence, my old friend,” King Alden bragged, “I ran an underground slave ring before, humans here are plentiful. That is why my clan prosperous so well. He who owns the food, owns our people.”

 

“He's sulking again,” Meto informed me, after Yuuki had returned me from my medical examination. Ichiro had insisted on taking my blood pressure and checking my vital signs, as well as removing the medical tube from my arm. “I think it's because the King asked Yuuki to take responsibility of all three of you humans earlier.”

“Should I go in?” I asked. I'm always wary of Koichi when he gets in one of these moods.

“Right now, I think you're the only person he wants to see.” Meto answered. “He even snapped at me.”

“He did seem upset,” I admitted, before I entered Koichi's room.

“Go away,” Koichi muttered when he saw me, “I don't want to talk to you right now.”

“You know,” I said carefully, “Yuuki is fuming right now. I've never seen him angry before, it would be terrifying if his anger was directed at me. The two of you are no different.”

“And what exactly do you mean by that?” Koichi snapped. I knew I was walking on very thin ice, but I wanted Koichi to understand what I had seen.

“He loves and cares for humans, the same as you,” I answered. “When you contacted me, you weren't looking for food, so much as a companion. You wanted what he has with Zero. You pretend you hate Yuuki, that he's your rival, in reality you're close friends. Don't let jealousy ruin your relationship with him, or misjudgement of his character. He's as cruel as you are, which is to say, he's faking it too.”

“Yuuki doesn't fake anything, he's a schemer,” Koichi corrected, “I'm nothing like him. If that's all you have to say, get out!”

“No, it's not all I have to say,” I answered. “I understand your grief for that poor woman, I feel it too, and it's perfectly fine to feel that way. Vampires still have morals and compassion. I believe that too many bad men have been changed, but you're not one of them.”

“You don't know anything.” Koichi answered, as he turned his back on me. I was losing him, but I had said what I needed to say.

“Did you create that outfit yourself?” I asked him, refusing to leave him alone to sulk. He was well practised into justifying the evils of this world, I wanted him, just once, to acknowledge a crime for what it was. But I wasn't able to do so this time, so instead I distracted him.

“Why would you think that?” Koichi asked, his mood just that fraction calmer than it had been before.

“I was told you used to enjoy creating clothes,” I admitted, “That it was your passion.”

“I don't have time for such luxuries,” Koichi answered. “But yes, I used to design everything I wore.”

“Do you still have some of those clothes?” I asked. With a small smile Koichi nodded, and began to show me items he had created himself. I'd distracted him from his misery, something I had got scarily good at. 

 

It was the night of a duel and I was sat by Koichi's side as I often was. These were the nights I hated most in the hotel, as their was no escape from the tedium of watching the fights. This night was different, as the clan war with the Raven's had finally came to a head. I could barely believe it when I saw them storming into the hotel, so many of them that the clan could barely hold them back. Instantly the room chilled as the king's magic began to take effect, but he had barely released two ice attacks before King Dominic had placed a stake through his heart.

“No!” Koichi screamed, as the rest of his clan began to attack the rival king. This was it, I realised, the day Tsuzuku had warned me about.

“We need to get to the swimming pool,” I ordered him, physically pulling him away from the fight.

“No, we need to fight, Koichi snarled, trying to pull me back. Out of the corner of my eye I noted that Yuuki had already slipped around to the humans in the room, and with the help of his guards was escorting them out.

“How?” I demanded, “You can fight them all on your own? They want control of the food supply, they want me. If you won't come with me, at least let me go to the swimming pool alone.”

“Why the swimming pool?” Koichi demanded, though to my relief he's leading me in the right direction.

“I don't know,” I admitted, “But I was told that if things went bad, that was where to go.”

“You're leaving?” Meto asked, appearing at Koichi's side to fend of any incoming attacks on the prince.

“MiA seems to believe the swimming pool is out salvation,” Koichi answered, “At very least, we can't win here.”

“What?” Meto snarled at me. I merely shrug and lead the vampires in the right direction. There's no sign of Tsuzuku I noted, I hoped he had got out safely.

“Just trust me,” I begged. Luckily we escaped the room, and quickly entered the indoor swimming pool area. Here I found Yuuki and his friends guarding the room, many humans already here, and more soon arriving with Ichiro and Tsuzuku on the lead. The medic had a key in his hand, much the same as Zero's own. Had he been working with Yuuki the whole time?

“What is the meaning of this?” Koichi snarled at his brother, “Did you plot with Dominic for this?”

“I would never!” Yuuki exclaimed, “The Raven's did all this on their own.”

“You have certainly planned for this,” Meto commented as he looked around. “Every human in one place, how convenient for you. How quickly you managed all this. You've been plotting for a long time.”

“Yes, but not with the Raven's,” Yuuki confessed. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but there's two of you here, where as I have three vampires on my side and all these humans. If my maths is correct, this means you need to listen.”

“Please, don't antagonise him,” I begged Koichi, seeing my chance for safety slipping though my fingers, “He cares about these people. Just listen.”

“Did you know about this?” Koichi snarled.

“No, he didn't,” Yuuki answered, “Only to come here. Now, are you going to listen, before Dominic arrives?”

“Dominic is dead,” Koichi answered, “As is father, and who knows how many more.”

“A perfect chance for you to take control of the Raven's,” Yuuki noted, “They fear your power, you could rule you know. With fear and no mercy. There would be no opportunity to be kind to Mia there, I wouldn't think. If that's what you want, just go now. I won't stop you, but I won't let MiA leave with you.”

“He's not yours!” Koichi snarled. His anger was close to boiling over now, it was all I could do to get him to listen to the alternative.

“The Rose King is sending his people here now,” Yuuki explained, “We were going to wait to act, but I no longer have this opportunity. He's set up his territory in a boarding school, about twenty miles from the city. I plotted with him to bring our humans to him, taught him the secret of magic and in exchange I will become the Rose prince. I can ensure he'll let you join us, but you must follow his rules.”

“Which are?” Koichi demanded. “Why would you betray father for this Rose King? I've never even heard of him.”

“Father's way is cruel, and wrong,” Yuuki answered, “The Rose clan is different, they have two Kings, one vampire, one human.”

“How can a human rule a vampire clan?” Koichi scoffed at the idea.

“They treat humans as equal,” Yuuki answered. “That's why they have two kings. There MiA will have full freedom, he won't be yours unless that is his choosing. It's a new future, I owe that much to Zero, to them all. So what is it? Power, control and the city, or do you trust MiA enough to believe that he may just return your love?”

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Guys,” Ichiro warned, “The Ravens are coming, we need to turn on the lights.”

“I won't give you MiA!” Koichi snarled, as he grabbed me towards him so I couldn't leave his side. To my surprise Yuuki didn't fight him for me, instead diving into the pool and slipping under the tarp that was covering most of the surface. His vampire companions followed him, and with a flip of a switch the room was filled with UV light. Beside me Koichi snarled, dragging me with him into the pool, Meto close by his side.

“Make up your mind,” Yuuki ordered Koichi over the sounds of snarling vampires in the door way. “Rose or Raven?”

“I have no choice!” Koichi snarled at his brother as he let me go, “Father is dead, you're the only family I have left.” Yuuki accepted his reasoning, but I didn't, not one bit. He simply didn't want to fight Yuuki over me, so had chosen the simpler option. It was enough to defuse the situation, if only a little.

“Will the lights hold?” Meto worried, having seen how easily I had destroyed the lights before.

“I rigged them,” Tsuzuku reassured him, “I learnt from my mistakes last time.”

“Of course you did,” Meto replied, almost pleased with Tsuzuku, “I should have known changing you wasn't enough to take you out of the human resistance. How easy it must have been for Yuuki to seduce you with ideas of the Rose clan.”

“And you?” Tsuzuku asked, “King Kamijo only accepts vampires who aren't a threat to his way of life. Can you live in his world?”

“My place is by Koichi's side,” Meto answered, “I won't leave him.” He added, for Yuuki's benefit.

“Well then,” Yuuki said with a sly smile, “The two of you are going to have to learn the value of hard work. Everyone pulls their weight in the Rose clan, everyone is equal.”

“Except perhaps, their brand new prince,” Meto said, much to the distaste of Yuuki and his guards.

 

Unlike the vampires, I had the option of leaving the pool, which I had done the moment Koichi had forgotten to keep his eyes on me. At last, there was another way! I was elated by the news, praying that it was everything that had been promised to me.

“Here you go,” Ichiro said, as he placed a towel around me, “Those white shorts weren't the best thing to swim in.”

“Perhaps not,” I admitted, blushing as I realised what he meant. “You knew of this, the whole time?”

“Since the humans started infecting themselves,” Ichiro admitted, “Yuuki needed them to hold onto hope, to stop the epidemic. Zero has been plotting with him from pretty much the day of the apocalypse.”

“At first he was looking for a place for the two of us,” Zero explained, “But the moment he found Kamijo's clan he knew it was the best option for us all. It was only trying to figure out how to get you out, that caused so many delays.”

“Have you been to the clan?” I asked him, “Is it really so good?”

“Yes,” Zero reassured me. “Mostly. Humans still have to work during the day, farming, maintenance and everything else but the vampires do help, as well as guarding the school of course. The vampires drink clone blood, mostly, unless a human allows a vampire to feed from them. As I do with Yuuki, as King Hizaki does with King Kamijo.”

“I see,” I replied. Koichi would expect the same from me, I wondered if I could even say no to him, even if I wanted too.

“First though, we're all being put into therapy,” Zero explained, “We'll be separated from the vampires until the doctors see us as fit for society once more.”

“You mean, they'll brain wash us into Kamijo's ideals,” I muttered. There was no way the doctors would see mine, or Zero's, relationships as healthy. I didn't think Zero had a clue how brainwashed by Yuuki he had become, he talked of therapy as something he would easily get out of, I had my doubts. At least I was aware of the reality I had been living in.

 

“They're letting me out,” Ichiro informed me, after finding me alone in the library, “They need more doctors, and think I can handle the outside world, even with PTSD.”

“That's good, right?” I asked. I knew Ichiro had witnessed a lot in the Meji clan, seeing the results of the worst of the vampire's activities. He's confessed to me, and his doctor, that he often woke up screaming from nightmares. Even so, he was able to keep things together, which is more than a lot of humans here, some of which would never make it out of their therapy sessions.

“If you can call a flu outbreak good,” Ichiro answered, “Are you going to be all right? I know Zero and I are the only ones who like you.”

“I'll have to be all right,” I answered. I'd grown used to the names from those who didn't understand why I didn't gladly turn my back on Koichi. In all honestly I was still confused to how I felt about him. I missed him of course, but I wondered if it was healthy for me to miss what we had. He'd been controlling, manipulative and a bully over and over again, yet he had been kind and gentle too. Which side of him was real? Perhaps I was trapped in the cycle of abuse, as the doctors had warned. He hurt me, he apologised and then he was kind, until he hurt me again. The night we had come here, he hadn't hesitated to use me as a bargaining tool. “Does Zero know?”

“Rito,” Ichiro corrected me, we were no longer to use the names the vampires had given us, “Is in his room sulking, again. I told him I was going, and he begged me to take him with him.”

“Perhaps it would be best to let him out?” I thought, “He's been with Yuuki so long, so well brain washed into loving him, that he's not going to change with decades of therapy. Does it even matter, if he's happy?”

“I told him to wait for your release, before kicking up a scene,” Ichiro answered. “You're right, he's not going to change, but I thought you might want a friend here.”

“Thanks,” I said, giving Ichiro a hug before heading to Zero's room.

 

“So,” Zero demanded, “When are you going to realise you're in love with Koichi so that we can get out of here?”

“I know I'm in love with him, I just don't know if the love is good.” I answered him, sighing as I sat down on the edge of his bed. “Honestly, I don't know what to do.”

“Is sulking around in here helping?” Zero asked, “I don't mean to demean everything we've been through, but you never got to know him in a normal setting. Isn't this your chance to finally install some kind of balance into your relationship? Give him a chance, you can always end things later if necessary. Who knows how living here has changed him. You can think about things outside, just as easily as you can here. Perhaps more so?”

“You just want to get out,” I scolded him, “Fine, let's see what things are like outside therapy?”

With a grin, Zero and I ran outside, quickly joining Ichiro by the gates. He gave us both a look, as if we were fools, but he smiled anyway and helped us convince the woman at the front desk to release us all. Thankfully the therapy turned out to be optional, in all but the most extreme cases, so after signing self release forms we were free to enter the rest of the school.

“Those are the vampire dorms,” Zero pointed, “And behind us are the humans. Vampires aren't allowed in our dorms, but if invited we are allowed in theirs. It's an attempt to restore balance, and protect humans who aren't ready to be among vampires. The science labs are where the clone blood is being created for the community, but there is trade with other clans. That's strictly done by the vampires, the other vampires don't know what's going on here. As you saw before, the school fields are now farm land, though the school borders went well into the woods beyond. A lot of the classrooms are empty, but some are in use.”

“Where do you think Koichi is?” I asked him, after we had led Ichiro to the old nurses office, still used for medical facilities.

“Probably sulking in his dorm,” Zero answered, “He refused to work. Refuses to do anything really. Kamijo gave him an ultimatum, if he still refuses to help out once your released, then he has to leave.”

“How do you know this?” I demanded, “We've had no contact with the outside world.”

“Well, you haven't,” Zero said, with a wink. “Anyway, it's day so the vampire's aren't going to anywhere but their dorms.”

“That's true,” I agreed, following Zero back to the vampire dorm and into the hall that was so silent you would almost think it was empty.

“You're not allowed in here,” a vampire warned, waking on his guard duty as we entered.

“We've just been released from therapy,” Zero explained, “Can't you tell Yuuki and Koichi that we're here?”

“The famous MiA?” the guard asked, looking between us as he tried to figure out which one of us was which.

“That's me,” I said, feeling shy. I wasn't used to talking to vampires outside of Koichi's small circle of friends, it was strange to be here with one and not be afraid.

“Wait here,” the guard ordered, jumping from his desk and rushing up the stairs. It was a matter of seconds before a pink haired vampires had locked me in his arms.

“Princess?” Koichi asked, “It's really you?”

“Who else would it be?” I asked. Taken back, not by how much he has missed me, but how much I had missed him.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Koichi held onto me for a long moment, before he pulled away and gave me an almost shy smile. He had always been so confident and sure of himself, this new uncertainty was disconcerting. I was free to make up my own mind, but did I remember how to do so?

“Is there somewhere private that we can talk?” I asked Koichi, well aware that we were being watched.

“Sure,” Koichi agreed. He hesitated a moment before he took my hand and lead me upstairs to his new room. I was expecting something stylish and elegant, full of pink and all his favourite things. Instead I found a standard dorm room, painted mint green and cream, with nothing of Koichi's on display. Even my room, with my limited belongings, had more personality than this. Koichi hadn't made an effort to make the space his, like he didn't believe he was here to stay.

“Things are difficult for you here, aren't they?” I asked. “It can't be easy going from a prince to...”

“Nothing,” Koichi finished. “No worse than. At least if I was nothing I wouldn't be looked at with such mistrust. I know who my true friends are now, I suppose.”

“Meto,” I guessed. “And Yuuki?”

“Tsuzuku too, for Meto's sake more than my own.” Koichi finished. “I never expected you to return to me, you seemed so keen to come here.”

“I don't know what I want,” I admitted. I glanced around his room once more, unable to look at Koichi's defeated expression. I felt guilty for not jumping in his arms, reassuring him that everything would be all right. How could I do that, when I didn't know myself that it was? “Do you plan to stay here, or where you waiting for me?”

“I don't know,” Koichi answered. “That depends on you really. If you don't want me, then I guess I'll have to find somewhere I could belong. Who would take me in? I'm too powerful for any vampire king to trust me, without giving the secret of magic away like Yuuki did.”

“I think we should start again, from the beginning,” I informed him, making up my mind, at least for now. His pain was so real, and ran so deep, that I couldn't walk away from him with a clear conscience. Yet his sorrow didn't erase everything we had been through. I couldn't just forget the way I had been kept as his toy. “I want to know you as an equal. What we had was twisted and wrong, I won't go back to that.”

“So, I get a second chance?” Koichi asked. “Did they not try to convince you to stay away.”

“They did,” I admitted, “But it didn't work.”

 

I'd seen King Hizaki around the human quarters a few times, finding him to be genuinely kind and down to earth. He treated everyone as equals, so much so that an outsider might not even realise he was a king. There was no doubts of that when I saw him sat on his throne. He was regal in both strength and demeanour, beautiful beyond believe. It was easy to see why King Kamijo looked at him with such adoring eyes. Had all of this been built just to keep Hizaki happy? I was sceptical enough not to blindly believe Kamijo was entirely selfless. He'd chosen the path that was easiest for him, which just happened to benefit humans as well.

Like Hizaki, Kamijo was full of royal grace. I was desperate to figure out his game, so much so that I began to question if he even had one. Was this my own experiences that twisted my mind into finding fault in every vampire that I saw? Couldn't Kamijo just be nice?

“So, you're out of your room at last.” Kamijo remarked, giving Koichi a disproving look. “Does this mean that you've finally decided to contribute to your new clan?”

“It means that MiA is out of his rooms, so you'll kick me out if I don't.” Koichi answered, rolling his eyes as Kamijo began to lecture him. I got Kamijo's point, Koichi was being entirely ungrateful, and yet I had seen how sad all of this was making him as well.

“Your highness,” I found myself interrupting, half expecting backlash for my troubles, “Don't you feel that.... What I mean is....”

“What I think MiA is trying to say,” Hizaki finished for me, “Is that this must surely be hard for Koichi to adjust to, having been with the same clan for so long. What's more, he was force-ably removed from MiA, with no say in the matter. He's lost a lot, and whilst you have rewarded his brother, what does Koichi have here that speaks of his old rank?”

“I won't give this man power,” Kamijo argued back. “How can I trust him?”

“He has power, and he hasn't used it,” Hizaki reminded him. “But that's not my point. Only that you should be considerate in the job you choose for him. What job would you like, Koichi?”

“I don't know, I've never worked,” Koichi answered.

“Of course he hasn't,” Kamijo said, clearly annoyed that Koichi was causing him so many problems. “And I am not putting him on border control, before any of you even suggest that. Despite his power, he's not trustworthy.”

“Then why don't you just kick me out?” Koichi snapped, “As you keep threatening to do.”

“Can I say something,” I found myself speaking up again. “Koichi knows how to make clothes, he's very good at it in fact. Surely you must need someone to tailor clothes for everyone here?” I could tell that Koichi was grateful for my idea, a chance to take on a job he could actually enjoy, but that wasn't my intention. I wanted Koichi to stay here, because I knew that if he left, I would be taken with him. I was still his, in his eyes at least. I wasn't foolish enough to believe I had freedom anywhere but within this clan. Here we could have a normal relationship, but I would have to manipulate things to make sure it turned out that way.

“Well there we have it,” Hizaki agreed, “Kochiyo has been complaining that she can't do it all alone.”

“To trust him, with a human, alone?” Kamijo scoffed. A look from Hizaki stopping him from insulting Koichi's pride further. I knew the pink haired vampire was close to breaking point “Fine. If you want to be part of this clan, I suppose I should treat you like you belong.”

“What about you MiA?” Hizaki asked, “Is there anything you would like to do. What was your job before?”

“I worked in an office, and a part time model,” I confessed.

“Well then,” Hizaki said, “There's always work in the fields that ...”

“No!” Koichi snapped, “My MiA is not working in the fields!”

“You're MiA?” Kamijo repeated, as he gave Hizaki a look that made it clear he expected the other king to deal with this.

“What he means is, I've had a bad experience in a field before.” I quickly explained, carefully leaving out the part that it had all been Koichi's fault.

“The kitchens then,” Hizaki decided. “At least for now.”

 

My first shift in the kitchens was harder than I had expected. To begin with I was greeted by a harsh faced woman, who took one look at my painted black nails and informed me I couldn't work with the food. I was assigned to washing up duty, and handed a pair of yellow gloves to wear over my hands. I didn't really mind about the work, it was just uncomfortable knowing that everyone was watching me.

I focused on the job at hand, keeping my eyes on the task and listening to the other people talk about nothing of real interest. It was a such a normal job, in such a normal environment, that I could almost forget what had been going on for the last few months.

Around midday some of the earlier shift left, and a couple of men came in to take their place. I recognised one of them instantly, for he had been the man who had been there when Tsuzuku was captured, scoffing that I was a vampire's pet. He'd disliked me then, he hated me now.

“What is he doing here?” he demanded, angrily storming over to me and bringing a newly washed pan down against the side of my head. I went dizzy for a moment, clinging to the sink for support. He was angry that I had betrayed Tsuzuku, and I couldn't blame him for it.

“Yusuke!” the head chef exclaimed, “What was that about?”

“He's a vampire pet! You can't trust him!” Yusuke snarled at me. “He's the one who betrayed Tsu.”

“He did what was necessary to survive,” the head chef answered. “Now get to work, or should I bring the King here?” With some angry muttering, Yusuke went to prepare some vegetables, glaring at me the whole time.

“I think he needs medical attention,” a teenage girl named Mika spoke up. It was true that I still felt dizzy, so I allowed her to take me to the old nurses office where another woman inspected the wound.

“I don't think there's any long term damage,” she reassured me. “Just try to avoid any more head injuries, OK?”

“Like I asked for this?” I weakly joked. I reassured them both I would be fine in the kitchens and returned to my post, doing my best to stay as far away as possible from Yusuke.

 

“I heard you were out,” Tsuzuku greeted me after my shift, “I thought if we were to talk I should probably get here before Koichi.”

“How are you doing here?” I asked, following him to a small secluded area where we could talk freely.

“Not too bad,” Tsuzuku admitted. “Most of the human resistance have found their way here. It took some time, but I've convinced them I'm still the same guy they knew. More or less. Honestly, it's going to be awkward for a long time, but I have hope.”

“That's good,” I said with a smile. At least one of us had found a home here. “What job did they give you?”

“I convinced Kamijo to let me continue my role as rebellion leader,” Tsuzuku admitted. “My people and I go out on the streets, bringing as many humans here as possible, eliminating any vampire who proves to be a threat. He doesn't know about the last part, but I can trust you with this, right?”

“You can trust me,” I agreed, noticing Koichi in the distance, clearly coming to meet me.

“I'm sorry about Yusuke, he will be punished, rest assured of that.” Tsuzuku promised. “But please, don't tell Koichi about what happened.”

“I wasn't going to.” I reassured him. “Is that why you're here?”

“And to find out how you're doing. Are you happy here?” Tsuzuku asked.

“I'm working on it,” I answered, with more confidence than I felt. I didn't really belong here, but where else was there? Like Koichi, I was here because there was no where else for us to go.

 

“What are you doing?” Koichi asked, as he sat on the edge of my bed. He'd made an effort to take me on a date after work, within the limits of the former school. We'd spent a couple of hours together, which had been surprisingly easy. I had invited Koichi back to my room, with the orders that he was getting nothing more than a kiss. When I meant we were starting form the beginning, I meant it.

“Taking off the nail varnish,” I answered. “I'm not allowed to prepare food with it on.”

“But I like your nail varnish,” Koichi complained. “Keep it on, tomorrow we'll get you a new job.”

“I like my job,” I lied. Honestly I hadn't decided either way. “And what right do we have to demand what we will and will not do?”

“Every right,” Koichi answered. “If we're not happy, then why should we work at all?”

“That's not how life works.” I corrected him. “You do what is asked, so we can all share the resources. Everyone is equal here. Even the kings work.”

“It's a stupid system.” Koichi complained. “Do you really want to work in the kitchens?”

“Yes,” I answered. Koichi knows I'm lying, but to my surprise he doesn't kick up a fuss. Maybe he really is trying to fit in here? “Do you like your job?”

“No,” Koichi answered. “I'm not allowed any creativity, or self expression. “Kochiyo is horrible to me! I should complain.”

“Please don't,” I replied, casually focusing on my nails, “For me, you need to make this job work.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Koichi demanded. “I can find another job, one that doesn't suck!”

“Because I know you,” I answered. “You're going to hate the next job, and the next, and the next. You're in the best job role for you already, if you can't make this work nothing here is going to make you happy. If you don't put effort into enjoying this job, into fitting in, then we have no future here. So for me, make this job work.”

“What kind of punishment is this?” Koichi whined. I half expected him to storm out, or sit sulking for hours. To my surprise he does neither, instead he sits quietly watching me, perhaps wondering how he can make his new job work out after all.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Koichi lasted most of the week before kicking up a scene. Apparently he had taken some liberties and began to create a dress of his own design, angering Kochiyo in the process. I don't think he was to blame for the situation, from his telling Kochiyo had genuinely been behaving terribly towards him. Being Koichi, he had over reacted and stormed off past the school borders into the forest beyond.

“Don't you think we should go looking for him?” I begged Meto, who was sat with Tsuzuku and myself waiting for him to return.

“He's in the forest, it's his perfect location, he'll be fine,” Meto reassured me.

“He just needs to burn of his anger,” Tsuzuku agreed, surprising me by taking Meto's hand in his own. When had this happened? Why hadn't I noticed this? “You may not have noticed, but he can be a little emotional.”

“I think I noticed,” I replied. We sit a little longer in silence, until Meto noticed two of the guards returning from patrol. He looks grim, and as they came into focus I can see why. They're carrying a body, from the very forest Koichi is sulking in. Nobody else is there, this doesn't look good at all.

The body is taken to the central courtyard, where it is instantly identified as Rei, one of the women who worked with Tsuzuku. Death by vampire bite, the marks are clear, and Koichi is instantly blamed. How can I defend him? He's the only vampire in the forest, and everyone knows how angry and upset he had been.

When Koichi returned, he was immediately arrested, without a fuss. He seems defeated, admitting his guilt as he's led away. The pieces have fitted neatly together, but I can't help but feel something is off about the whole thing. I just can't place my finger on it.

“You've figured it out too?” Tsuzuku guessed, as he pulls me to one side.

“Something isn't right,” I agreed. Before I can question Tsuzuku further, vampires and humans are ordered back to their rooms. There will be no more co-living this night.

 

I spent most of an hour thinking everything through, trying to shake of this uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. Finally figuring things out, more or less, I hurried out of my room and convinced one of Koichi's guards to give me ten minutes with him. He's not guilty, I know it with every fibre of my being, yet why has Koichi confessed?

“You are a fool,” Koichi scolded me, as I went over and sat by his side. He's in chains, on wrists and ankles, with limited space to move. I've never seem him look so pitiful. “To sit so close to a killer.”

“If you're a killer, end me now!” I ordered, placing my wrist between his teeth. “Go on, bite me!”

“Are you crazy?” Koichi asked, as he pulled away from me. “What's gotten into you?”

“What's gotten into you, confessing to someone else's crime?” I demanded. “There's no way you killed her.”

“How can you be so sure?” Koichi asked, his curiosity convincing me of his innocence, even more than I had been before.

“You can't stand the taste of fear.” I answered. It was a guess, but based on evidence. The first time he had drank from me, I had been afraid, and he had spat out my blood in disgust. There were other times, when it was only when I reassured him that I wasn't afraid, that he had drank from me. It was why he used seduction and not his power to drink from me. Yes, he liked the taste of lust, but it went beyond that. All this time, all I had to do was be afraid and he would leave my blood alone.

“So, you figured that one out,” Koichi said, “I always knew you were smart.”

“Not smart enough to figure out why you confessed.” I answered. “Seriously Koichi, what's gotten into you?”

“I hate it here,” Koichi admitted, “They look at me with hate, because I dare grief for my father. To them, I'm nothing but a monster. If I leave, you won't come with me. I've lived a long life, almost a millennium. Perhaps it is time to end it all. If my father is guilty, then I must be to, for I support him even now.”

“You're not your father,” I reassured him. “Please Koichi, there's a therapist here who can help you with this guilt. At very least, shouldn't you be punished for your own crimes?”

“Kamijo turned down magic, do you know why?” Koichi asked, “For power, I sacrificed the life of a fairy. Drank him dry, without a second thought. I haven't enjoyed the taste of fear ever since.”

“Oh,” I said, stunned by the revelation. “Are fairies good?”

“Some, other's not so much.” Koichi replied. “I got it wrong, I was so sure I had found an evil one, but I hadn't. I've kept the guilt to myself all these years. So believe me, it's time I was punished.”

“From the sounds of it, you've punished yourself enough.” I scolded him. “How long must you mourn the fairies death, until you deserve forgiveness? I won't let you go down for this crime. Please Koichi, I love you.”

“You do?” Koichi asked, as he glanced over at me with surprise. “Despite everything? You're a fool.”

“Then we're fools together.” I answered, kissing him lightly. “I have to go, I haven't been given long here. Only, to prove your innocence, you will need to bite me.”

“How will that prove my innocence?” Koichi asked. “Surely it would do just the opposite.”

“Because I figured out why the bite looked so strange,” I explained. “The space between the puncture wounds was far too large to have come from you. This will be the evidence that I need.”

 

“Do you really believe that Koichi is innocent?” Yusuke asked me, catching me outside the make-do courtroom. I'd pleaded Koichi's innocence to the room, and had managed to delay the full trial for further investigation. It was clear that Koichi's confession spoke louder than my words, a confession I was relieved to hear Koichi retract. I was going to have to find the real killer, if Koichi was ever going to be allowed free.

“I do,” I replied. “You saw the bite, they don't match up.”

“Assuming that is in fact Koichi's bite on your arm,” Yusuke remarked. I was expecting him to mock me, so was surprised when he didn't. “Look, I don't like you, but I saw the way you pleaded for him. You believe he is innocent, which means my sister's true killer is somewhere out there. So, how are we going to bring him, or her, to justice? The vampires aren't just going to let us measure their teeth you know.”

“No,” I agreed, “But whoever killed Rei, must have been in that forest around the same time. Perhaps even set Koichi up. It must be pretty easy to figure out who was witnessed as being in the school.”

“That's a good idea,” Yusuke agreed. “How long do you think a vampire would need, to get into the forest and back? Never mind, I'll ask Tsuzuku.”

“Where was Tsuzuku?” I asked, not wanting to voice my suspicions. He had seemed so guilty when he killed one of his own before, I didn't want to believe that it had been an act. Maybe the suicide attempt had been an act of escape? It wouldn't be hard to give him a motive for hating Koichi.

“He was with me, and a couple of others scouting out a village about ten miles away,” Yusuke answered, calming my suspicions instantly. I felt bad for even considering him, but someone here had killed Rei. “So don't be suspecting him. He's a good guy, even now.”

“I know, but he does have motive,” I reminded Yusuke. The other man gave me a small smile, as if he approved of my suspicions. “Do you think Kamijo has a list of vampires here?”

“I don't know, but there's not that many. I could compile it if necessary.” Yusuke reassured me.

“Thank you, for helping me,” I said, truly appreciating his help.

“I'm not helping you,” Yusuke corrected, “This is for Rei. I couldn't care less about you, or that vampire you inexplicably care about.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Well that leaves us with three vampires,” I noted, as I crossed the names of two vampires from our list of subjects. “Meto, Kairi and Rachael.”

“You know Meto, does he have motive?” Yusuke asked. I paused as I thought about it.

“He wants the secret of magic,” I answered, “Killing one of the vampires with it wouldn't fit his goal. He had no issues with your sister either. He was with me most of the time as well. To rush to the forest, and just happen to find a human there, before I got back from the bathroom, seems unlikely.”

“Rachael has always shown a liking to male blood,” Yusuke added. “Really I can't see any motives for her. Kairi either.”

“Unless one of the vampires we excluded from the list, is in fact the killer, I don't think it was someone in the clan.” I confessed. “Unless.... You don't think a human did this?”

“A human?” Yusuke repeated. “Like you? Trapped in Koichi's possession so long, with a valid reason to hurt me. Attacking my sister makes perfect sense. And you're so convinced Koichi is innocence.”

“Are you seriously accusing me?” I demanded.

“You were with Meto,” Yusuke reminded me. “He might have had time, but you didn't. Unless you worked together of course.”

“I didn't,” I declared, half expecting Yusuke not to accept my denial. It appeared that he had simply been testing me, at very least he said no more.

“Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way,” Yusuke reflected, “Either human or vampire, they needed a motive or reason. So let's figure out who has a motive first.”

“It could work,” I agreed as Yusuke handed me a piece of paper. Obediently I began to write down the list of everyone who I could think of who might have a reason to frame Koichi, whilst Yusuke wrote down the names of those who disliked his sister. His was a much shorter list than mine, Koichi had a lot of enemies it seemed. Or at very least, potential enemies.

“Wait,” Yusuke stopped me, “Why is Kochiyo on your list?”

“Before Koichi went into the forest, he'd been arguing with her,” I answered, “At the time I just assumed he was being over sensitive, but from his telling she's also been vindictive towards him. Enough that he wanted the quit the one thing he genuinely enjoys, and is good at.”

“Rei said the same thing, when she was working with her,” Yusuke admitted, glancing over both lists for any other connections. “Is your list done?”

“More or less,” I answered, handing it over to him and agreeing to let him investigate our new lead alone.

 

Feeling lonely I decided to visit Koichi, longing for the only comfort I got in this harsh world. Perhaps I had been brainwashed, or should know better, but since my confession that I loved him I knew it to be true. Koichi was everything to me, I couldn't lose him. We just had to fight to make this work.

“He already has a visitor,” the guard informed me. He did? With a sigh I took a seat, waiting for my turn. It was probably Meto, I decided without questioning the guard. It made sense that Koichi's closet friend would visit him, which was why I was almost shocked to see Yuuki leave the room.

“Oh, hi MiA,” Yuuki greeted me. I hadn't seen much of him since we came here, so I was more than surprised at just how normal he seemed. There was no attempts to be intimating, and his sexy persona had been replaced with casual elegance. Not that he wasn't sexy, I doubted that man could look unappealing even if he tried. Was this the real Yuuki?

“ummm hi,” I got out shyly. It was like talking to a stranger, a stranger with great power.

“Would you be all right if we had a little talk?” Yuuki asked. I really wanted to see Koichi, but unable to say no to him I let him lead me to a private room. Perhaps I was being foolish to enter here alone with him, but I didn't sense any threat.

“Why were you visiting Koichi?” I asked, unable to stop my curious mind from getting me into trouble. Thank fully Yuuki wasn't offended by my question, only amused.

“He's my brother,” Yuuki answered. “Should I not visit him?”

“If you're there to make his predicament worse, then perhaps not.” I challenged. I was a fool, but again Yuuki didn't react with anything but a smile.

“Well then,” Yuuki said, “You'll be pleased to hear it was the exact opposite. When I offered to let him come here, it was because I knew he wasn't a killer. My very reputation is balanced on his verdict.”

“If he's guilty, Kamijo will no longer trust you?” I guessed, “What then?”

“Who knows,” Yuuki answered, “But I didn't bring you here to give you more to worry about. I want to apologise.”

“You do?” I asked. What could he want to apologise for?

“I never should have used you as a pawn to get Koichi to return to the clan,” Yuuki confessed, “Not just because it made it harder to get you here, but because the way I treated you was entirely disrespectful. I truly am sorry.”

“There's no need to hold onto guilt about that,” I reassured him, touched by his words. I really had been wrong about him, “And I'm sorry, for thinking of you as a monster.”

“But how could you not?” Yuuki asked, “When I played the role of one so well? Even Zero couldn't change your mind, though I know he tried.”

“I thought we were meant to call him Rito?” I prompted.

“No more slurs,” Yuuki agreed, “But Zero was never a slur, just a reminder that my dear Rito is protected and loved.”

“So he keeps telling me,” I replied. Sensing the conversation was over I headed towards the door, feeling a lot more relaxed around Yuuki now that I had seen this glimpse of the real man he had hidden for so long.

“Oh, one last thing,” Yuuki called after me, “I was never lying when I said I wanted to taste you. Your blood, your mouth, your skin and your cum.”

“And your dear Rito?” I asked, turning to face the man who appeared to have turned back into his sex kitten persona with the blink of an eye.

“Oh, he really won't mind,” Yuuki reassured me. I laughed, unable to tell if he was joking or not, and made my escape from the room before I was given a chance to figure it out. There had been chemistry between us, but I wasn't at all tempted to stray.

 

I straddled Koichi's lap, without even saying hello, and kissed him with all the lust that had been building up inside me. I needed this man, as much as I had on our third date, but now wasn't the time or place for such things.

“I have a sexy Princess tonight,” Koichi teased as I broke away for breath. “If I wasn't in chains, well you would be. Naughty, dirty Princess.”

“Back to your old self?” I teased, resting my head against his chest as I tried to calm my emotions down.

“Yuuki was here before,” Koichi replied, “We talked for a long time, maybe an hour? The guard tried to get him to leave three times before giving up on the very idea. Nobody messes with Yuuki when he set's his mind on something. Anyway, our talk has helped a lot.”

“It must have done,” I replied. What had Yuuki said that had ended Koichi's own self destruction? He had helped him in ways I could not, and it made me feel a little jealous. I wanted to be the one Koichi could lean on.

“I've been thinking about what you said too,” Koichi added, “That you love me? Was that true?”

“It's true,” I reassured him. “I'm too stupid too know any better it seems.”

“You're not stupid,” Koichi answered, with such conviction that I wouldn't dare argue with him, even if I had wanted to.

“When you get out of here,” I promised him, “We'll go on our official second, third date. With everything that implies.”

“If I get out of here,” Koichi said, his smiling faltering, “I was stupid enough to confess, to a crime I didn't commit, over the stupidest of reasons. Yuuki said he was going to convince Kamijo that the courts should be innocent until proven guilty, but it won't work. Vampire's don't work like that.”

“Which is why I've been hunting for the real killer,” I reassured him. “We'll find them, and then we can slice out our new normalcy in this clan.”

“I have faith in you,” Koichi answered, giving me a long gentle kiss.

“Can I ask you about something?” I asked, as I settled more comfortably over his lap. “Without you getting jealous?”

“I can make no such promises,” Koichi answered, “Surely you know me well enough by now.”

“I'll start with the conclusion, that I turned him down,” I began, “But earlier, Yuuki hinted at me that he and Zero had a more... open... relationship than you and I.”

“Oh he was teasing you,” Koichi reassured me, “He knows better than to invite you into his games.”

“So he and Zero, they really add outsiders to their relationship?” I asked.

“As far as I can gather, the odd time they have,” Koichi replied, “When they both have a crush on the same man. It's none of our business what they do, so don't for one second think Yuuki is serious about inviting you to join them. Perhaps he wants you, who wouldn't, but it's never going to go further than that. Understand?”

“Why would I need more than you anyway?” I asked. Koichi was scared I had been tempted, I realised, but for once he hadn't thrown a temper tantrum. Perhaps his confinement was making him more mature?

 

I'd barely left Koichi's cell when Kamijo stormed past me with a crying woman in handcuffs by his side. I barely recognised her as Kochiyo, before she was thrown into Koichi's cell. Stunned I remained, not at all surprised when a few minutes later Koichi was let free. They'd found the real killer, but hadn't bothered to apologise Koichi for punishing him for an alleged crime. It bothered me, but Koichi said nothing on the matter. Taking my hand and leading me away from the scene.

Outside I found Yusuke waiting and hurried to his side to thank him for everything. We had been enemies once, now it seemed Yusuke was willing to consider me one of his friends.

“So, it was Kochiyo after all?” I asked him.

“Oh yes, it seemed she was so possessive of her job that she refused to let anyone help. When Koichi didn't leave on his own, she did her best to force him out. The only other person here with sewing skill was Rei.”

“I told you she was horrible,” Koichi scolded me. I noticed straight away that Yusuke was judging our relationship, and didn't like the way Koichi was talking to me, or the way he possessively held my hand.

“Yes, but you do like to cause drama,” I teased him, hoping my tone was light enough not to upset him. It was a delicate balance between showing Yusuke I wasn't being controlled, and keeping Koichi happy.

“No,” Koichi corrected, “Drama likes to follow me.”

“Right,” I agreed, giving Yusuke a wink before allowing Koichi to lead me away. Things were going to be different now, I realised, just as long as I could convince Koichi that different was in fact best.

 


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three days since Koichi's release, and things had turned out better than I had ever hoped. Away from Kochiyo, he had turned his job into his own personal oasis, happily spending his time there creating and training his new apprentice on how to sew his designs. I'd seen the designs personally, from simple everyday clothes, to wild designs. He was working on a secret project for myself, but wouldn't share with me what that was. I dreaded to think what I may end up wearing, but if it made him happy, then I would be happy too.

“What do you think of silver?” Koichi asked me, when I went to bring him out of the classroom that he was working from. “Actually scrap that, I have a better idea. Metallic blue!”

“You're late for our date you know,” I scolded him, glancing around the chaos in the room.

“I can't be, it's only...” Koichi began, falling short as he lay eyes on the clock. “Oh. I'm sorry, I had no idea of the time.”

“That's OK, I just want you to be happy here,” I reassured him. “Are you?”

“Well I'm as about as popular as you,” Koichi listed, “Which means, not at all really, but I enjoy the work and being around you. Kamijo can go and...”

“Let's just go on our date?” I interrupted. There was no love lost between Kamijo and Koichi, especially not after everything that had happened between them. It was a wonder they had found a way for things to work at all, I had Hizaki to thank for that. As well as Yuuki of course. I still don't know what he had said to Koichi to bring him back to his former self, but I was so glad that he had.

“Sure,” Koichi agreed, taking my hand firmly in his, “Are you happy here?”

“Things have gotten easier,” I replied, “I've convinced the head chef to put me on desserts and I've managed to make some friends in the kitchens.”

“Desserts?!” Koichi said, his smile lighting up the room. “That is the best news I've heard since I came here. I want MiA cake every day.”

“I've been working on a fruit salad,” I teased him, laughing as he threatened not to talk to me ever again. “I don't need you to talk, not for what I have planned later.”

“Oh, I bet you don't,” Koichi said with a wicked smile. “But first, let me whip your ass in the games room.”

 

I was frustrated, in the sexual and traditional sense, by the time we entered Koichi's room. He'd beaten me in every game we had played, but I could hardly hold it against him. He'd had far more time to practise. My mind wasn't on games anyway, at least not those kind of games.

I wrapped my arms around him and initiated our kiss, taking control over him as I had longed to do from our original third date. Koichi had become more subdued here, no longer my master but my true partner. The shift in our relationship was obvious in this moment, as I continued to take the lead and helped Koichi out of his clothes. I took my time, admiring the body before me, tracing my fingers over his tattoo. A physical reminder of his one true crime, cast onto his skin as penance. I wondered what Koichi thought when he saw the tattoo, if it reminded him to be guilty, or was nothing more but a memorial.

My clothes were on the floor, though I hadn't noticed Koichi undress me, and I stood naked before him. Letting his eyes wander over my flesh for a moment, before encouraging him to lie down on the bed. He obeyed me without question, and I leant over to run my tongue over the tattoo on his stomach.

“It's a shame you spend so long making clothes, when you look so much better without them,” I sulked.

“I don't know why I bother dressing you at all,” Koichi answered. “Perhaps my next outfit for you, should be nothing but a decorative butt plug.”

“Next time we're alone,” I promised him with a wink. I moved to lay on top of him, kissing his lips and allowing his tongue access into my mouth. I was his, he was mine, just as I had always wanted.

“Does your mouth like being full?” Koichi prompted. I nodded and slid down his body, knowing exactly what he wanted me to fill my mouth with. Still I teased him, running my tongue over the tip of his hard length, pushing against the slit and making him moan out loud. It wasn't until his hand moved to my head, encouraging me down, that I began to truly take in his length. I sucked hard, moving fast and allowing Koichi to abuse my mouth as he willed. It was a challenge to keep up with his demands, but I took pride in the fact that I could.

He came against the back of my throat, and I savoured his taste like cream. I wanted everything he had to offer me, knowing I would give myself to him shortly. Even as I was swallowing I took the lube from his hand and began to stretch him. If he was surprised by my dominance, he didn't show it. Happily he lay back, moaning my name and encouraging me to go deeper, stretch him further, and finally to just take him already.

I obeyed, because I was well trained in following his orders, and quickly worked up to a desperate frenzy fuelled by my lust and desire. I had waited so long for this, so long to have him beneath me. I offered him my neck, but he didn't bite down.

“Slow a little,” Koichi begged. Was I going too fast? Worried I slowed my pace, only to find his lubed fingers sliding deep inside me, finding my prostrate in moments. I sensed this was all he had wanted, and began to pick up my pace once more, the other's fingers sliding deeper inside me every time I moved back for another thrust.

I came quickly after that, exhausted and spent from our frantic love making. Part of me wanted to do nothing more than lie in his arms, but I was still happy to have Koichi roll me onto my back and take me as I had him. I loved both positions so much that it was impossible to say what brought me more joy.

“My sweet princess, I could drink you dry tonight,” Koichi moaned, “So I will take nothing at all.”

“You want me that badly?” I got out between gasps. He confirmed it as such, and I could understand why. Having sex as equals, with no desire other than pleasure, had intensified the experience to heights neither of us had ever felt before. In this moment, I felt complete.

Finally, both spent, we lay in each others arms and talked about everything and nothing at all. True happiness here was a long way coming, neither of us were able to forget the horrors that had led us here just yet, but looking into the future then I knew that eventually it would come. Kamijo's way would be our future, a society where human and vampire could live peacefully side by side. It was a future that had to be worked at, to be earned, but a future for us none the less.

 

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter every Monday and Friday


End file.
